C'est juste toi
by BlackAngelz
Summary: UA. Slash HPDM. Harry est en dernière année au lycée. Draco Malfoy fait son apparition. Il plait à tous et à toutes mais lui ne s'interesse à personne. Sauf peut etre à...quelqu'un d'assez patient pour comprendre ce qui se cache sous ce masque de froideur
1. Un nouvel élève

C'était ma dernière année au lycée. La terminale. Et je dois dire que j'étais ravi. Je suis quelqu'un d'apprécié au lycée. Je joue dans l'équipe de base-ball, les filles m'aime bien , j'ai des amis super, je m'en sors pas mal en cours… C'est la routine ici, tout le monde se connaît au bout de trois ans… Alors vous pensez bien que la venu d'un nouveau… ça a forcément fait un remue-ménage… Surtout que, celui-là, il avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial…

-*-

Hermione Ron et moi-même étions devant l'entrée du lycée, comme chaque matin, avant le début des cours on se rejoignait là. La rentrée c'était un matin comme les autres, alors ce n'était pas si différent…

« Et Harry tu sais pas quoi ! J'ai enfin réussi a atteindre le niveau sept a DeathRules ! » fit Ron en tournant ses mains de sorte de faire une « petite danse de la victoire ».

J'allai répondre que c'était super lorsque je remarquais alors que l'habituel brouhaha ambiant qui régnait venait d'être interrompu. Je jetais un coup d'œil a Ron qui haussa les épaules. Hermione me toucha le bras et m'indiqua d'un regard le parking…

Un jeune homme blond, vêtu élégamment de noir marchait d'un pas sur et terriblement sexy vers nous… enfin plutôt vers l'entrée. J'ai vu la scène au ralenti : ses cheveux blond mi-longs se balançait au rythme de ses pas et au gré du vent, ses lèvres fines et roses, serrée et strictes, ce visage si… Il avait un corps athlétique et une prestance que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant et c'était difficile d'imaginer qu'un jeune homme de dix-sept ans pouvait faire ressentir cela.

Je ne pus voir ses yeux parce qu'il portait des lunettes de soleil. Il eut cependant pas besoin de ses yeux pour hypnotiser toutes les personnes présentes. Et bizarrement cet accessoire ne faisait pas du tout « crâneur » chez lui, ça épousait son style à la perfection. Tout le monde s'écarta sur son chemin, ce qui ne fit que lui conférer encore plus cette aura de respect qu'il inspirait. Il monta les trois marches du hall avec une grâce déconcertante et fut suivit du regard par tous les élèves présents dehors, bouche-bée…

Passablement surpris et la bouche asséché, la seule chose que je trouvais a dire fut « Euuh… ». Et pourtant je peux vous assurer que je n'étais pas du genre à m'émouvoir aussi facilement.

Mais personne n'eut le temps d'approfondir le sujet parce que quelques secondes après l'entrée fracassante du dit nouveau la sonnerie de début des cours se fit entendre. Hermione nous poussa a rejoindre en vitesse notre salle de cours.

« C'est qui ce type ? » demanda Ron.

Tout le monde se posait évidemment la même question, ce qui alimenta les conversations en ce jour de rentrée.

« Jamais vu ci »

« Il fait plus vieux non ? »

« Ca doit être un fils de riche égocentrique vu son comportement »

« Il est trop mignon !! » s'écria une fille en extase.

-*-

Une fois assis en cours, j'étais a coté de Ron. Le nouveau fit une seconde entrée. Il n'avait plus ses lunettes et portait un sac sur son épaule gauche. Ce n'en fut cependant pas moins fracassant. Je voulus voir ses yeux mais de profil je ne voyais rien.

« Vous êtes le nouvel élève ? Draco Malfoy c'est bien ça ?»

Il acquiesça d'un signe discret de la tête.

« Allez vous asseoir »

Le professeur Chourave lui indiqua une table libre au fond a gauche de nous. Il se déplaça dans la salle avec cette même démarche qui vous font penser que ça doit être quelqu'un d'important, pourtant vous ne savez pas qui c'est …. Etrange ?

Vers la fin du cours, je me retournais pour le regarder, ses yeux été tournés vers la fenêtre, il semblait regarder dehors avec une indifférence hors du commun. Il été avachi sur son siège et n'écoutait rien du cours. Malgré ça il conservait tout cette grâce qui le caractérisait. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un comme lui.

Il dut sentir mon regard parce qu'il se tourna vers moi et je fus parcourut d'un frisson en voyant ses pupilles. Elles étaient d'une couleur aussi unique que leur propriétaire tout entier : bleu-grises. Un couleur si froide, si indifférente, si lasse de tout. Ca résumait bien l'impression qu'il donnait de lui. Je détournais les yeux pour me concentrer sur mes notes. Lui, il n'avait même pas sortit une feuille…

-*-

Il faisait encore bon, on était qu'au début du mois de septembre et c'est pourquoi Hermione suggéra :

« On se cale dehors à notre place ? »

Ron et moi hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

Notre place c'était a coté d'un grand chêne. On s'installa là avec nos plateaux repas et on déjeuna tranquillement. Ce fut de courte durée parce que je ne tardais pas a repérer le blond qui semble-t-il avait lui aussi eut envie de profiter du soleil. Sa peau était très pale et je pensais qu'il ne devait pas s'exposer beaucoup. Il portait a nouveau ses lunettes.

« Quand est-ce que tu reprend les entraînements Harry ? » demande Hermione.

Je tournais la tête vers elle tout en engloutissant une fourchette de purée. Je réfléchis et répondit.

« Mercredi. »

Je jetais des coups d'œil fréquent au nouveau. Il mangeait tranquillement, puis il s'allongea dans l'herbe les deux bras sous la nuque. Même comme ça il était impressionnant…

Les sœurs Patil passèrent devant nous et me firent un clin d'œil « Salut Harry ! »

Après un bref salut de la tête, je posais a nouveau mon regard sur Malfoy. Ron me lança un regard en montrant le nouveau.

« Il est étrange non ? »

J'hochais les épaules.

« Il est…un peu froid je veux dire… » fit Ron hésitant.

« C'est rare qu'on ait des nouveaux, celui là il fait déjà glousser toutes les filles… » rajouta Hermione.

« Même toi ? » fit Ron d'un air soupçonneux.

« Non » répondit la jeune fille « c'est pas mon genre… ».

Je souris. Ils étaient aussi aveugles l'un que l'autre.

-*-

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient, on avait repris nos habitudes et les cours nous occupaient pas mal.

On arriva vite à mercredi et je repris le base-ball… J'étais un peu rouillé, heureusement Ron et Hermione vinrent m'encourager. J'avais un peu oublier le nouveau qui m'intriguait tant… enfin du moins je le pensais…

Dans les vestiaires, un des gars de mon équipe pestait contre « cet abruti de minet-Malfoy ».

Un autre rigolait comme un dément. Je tendis l'oreille.

« Pourquoi tu râles comme ça Pierce ? Il t'as fait quoi ce mec ? » demanda un autre joueur.

« Il m'a fait que ma copine fait plus que parler de lui ! Tout le temps ! Il est si fabuleux… » fit-il en imitant grossièrement une voix de fille. « si galant, si gna gna gna… »

« Attend mec, s'il cherche ta copine, on peut s'occuper de lui hein ! » fit Peter.

« Arrêtez les gars ! » s'interposa Seamus « ce mec cherche personne, il en a rien a faire, il est tout le temps seul ! si ta copine en est raide Pierce, tu peux rien y faire ! Il l'a pas cherché ! ».

Entendre cela, me soulagea un peu. Inconsciemment je m'intéressais a son sens de l'honneur et draguer des filles déjà prises été assez affligeant selon moi…

En sortant du vestiaires, il faisait nuit, on avait finit plus tard ce soir.. Tout le monde avait eut du mal a se remettre dans le bain. Heureusement, je n'habitais pas trop loin, et je fis le chemin a pied.

Quelques jours plus tard, le professeur McGonagall, professeur de français nous rendit nos dissertations. Elle avait rendu toutes les copies, j'avais eut une note moyenne, 12, mais ça me suffisait… McGonagall se tourna vers le fond de la classe, vers Malfoy plus précisément et dit :

« Mr Malfoy, vous avez fait un excellent travail, j'ai été agréablement surprise… » fit elle puis elle marqua une pause tout en se rapprochant de sa table et en lui tendant sa copie.

Je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait dire. Malfoy ne prenait que rarement des notes, ne participait pas en cours et n'écoutait jamais ce que les professeurs disaient. Il lui arrivait de dessiner ou de regarder par la fenêtre. Aucun cours ne semblait l'intéresser… et pourtant voilà… il avait de supers notes !

C'était le mystère Malfoy…

Il tendit la main et prit sa copie en disant « Merci », puis détourna le regard.

McGonagall ne s'en formalisa pourtant pas.

« Je pense qu'il serait vraiment intéressant de partager votre vision du sujet avec le reste de la classe. Voulez-vous nous lire votre travail ? »

Il la regarda et répondit simplement « Non ».

Plusieurs élèves s'offusquèrent de sa réponse. J'en restais assez ébahi… Je ne m'imaginais pas refuser quelque chose à un professeur… J'eus été a sa place j'aurais sûrement cafouillé quelques inepties ou inventé un truc pas possible qui finalement n'aurait servit a rien et j'aurais fini par lire mon travail quand même, probablement rouge de gêne. Lui il avait juste dit « Non ». Un simple « non », même pas un nom en colère, même pas un « non » irrité…. Juste « Non ».

« Très bien. » fit McGonagall et elle n'insista pas.

-*-

Le week-end approcha a grand pas. Et vendredi soir c'était la rituelle fête de bienvenue de début d'année.

Cette fête sert a introduire les nouveaux et cette année il y en avait bien un, ça changeait les habitudes…

Le soir…

Les costumes étaient de rigueur et Ron pestait contre cette obligation.

« Jme sens pas a l'aise la-dedans, j'ai l'air d'un pingouin »

« Oh Ron pour une fois sois beau et tais-toi » fit Hermione puis elle se mit a rougir.

Ron hoqueta de surprise et je me mis a rire.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle de réception.

Mes yeux se braquèrent sur Malfoy, qui était a coupé le souffle dans son costume. Ca lui allait foutrement bien et il semblait tout a fait a son aise dans ce décor un peu guindé.

Il me regarde fixement. Je soutins son regard. Il lâcha prise et alla se servir a boire. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me fixait ainsi. Je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire parce que son regard semblait complètement dénué d'expression.

Hermione supplia Ron de danser avec elle et ce fut assez marrant a regarder je dois dire.

Malfoy essayait de se défaire de moult jeunes damoiselles qui voulait une danse avec lui, je l'ai vu toutes les refuser, j'ai trouvé ça un peu étrange. Aucune ne lui plaisait ?

Je décidai de m'exiler sur la balcon, car après lui c'est moi que les filles harcelait pour danser…. Et je ne savais pas danser… Hermione avait bien essayer de m'apprendre, mais je n'y mettais pas beaucoup du mien.

Arrivé sur le balcon de la salle de réception je m'appuyais sur la rambarde avec mes coudes. Une volute de fumée attira mon regard et j'aperçut Malfoy appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, il fumait. Il me regarda a nouveau.

« Salut » lançais-je sans vraiment attendre de réponses.

Je regardais l'horizon quand je le sentis se déplacer derrière moi pour venir se placer a coté de moi, appuyé dos a la rambarde, il me regardait.

« Salut » fit-il d'un ton égal.

J'étais un peu surpris, c'est pas peu de le dire. Et je me retrouvais bête parce que je ne pensais pas avoir de conversations avec lui.

« Tu fuis les danseuses » dit-il

« Oh…heu…non…en fait.. peut être… oui » bredouillais-je.

Il me regarda plus intensément et je vis une étincelle dans ses yeux.

« Ce n'était pas une question » dit-il « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je sais pas danser ».

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel il continua de me fixer. Je détournais le regard. Je trouvais la situation un peu absurde… surréaliste même… je parlais avec Malfoy, celui qui ne parlait avec personne…

« Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux » fit-il au bout d'un moment.

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma propre salive.

« Qu…quoi ??! » fis-je un peu sous le choc.

« Pardon. » répondit-il « Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. »

Je me tus. C'était de plus en plus bizarre…

Et pourtant j'avais envie de rester avec lui… et j'avais envie d'apprendre a danser…

« Non c'est bon… » dis-je au bout d'un moment. « Je veux bien que tu m'apprennes… »

Il sourit.

Il sourit !!!!!!!!!!!

Putain de bordel de merde, Malfoy m'a sourit…. C'est de plus en plus étrange, c'est la quatrième dimension ici ou quoi ?

Il prit ma main. Ca me fit un doux frisson le long du bras. Mais c'était agréable. Il l'a plaça sur son épaule et passa l'autre derrière mon dos. Je me sentais pas très a l'aise mais je restais en place. Quand il commença a se mouvoir tout doucement, je me laissais guider. Etonnement je trouvais ça terriblement facile. Il me faisait tourner comme il voulait… Je ne faisais que le suivre, j'étais détendu dans ses bras c'était si agréable de sentir que quelqu'un prenait les choses en main pour vous…

-*-

Il me relâcha doucement et s'éloigna un peu de moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire un mot que Pierce débarqua sur la balcon avec nous et s'adressa directement a Malfoy.

« Sale petit connard je vais te-» fit Pierce mais un des ses amis l'empêcha de se jeter sur Malfoy.

Malfoy le regarda avec des yeux étincelants.

« Bonsoir » fit-il d'un ton posé.

« Ne joue pas au plus malin, je vais t'éclater la gueule, tu vas comprendre ce qu'il en coûte de s'e prendre a ma copine crétin !!» beugla Pierce a nouveau. Ses mais le retenaient toujours.

« Ta copine ne m'intéresse pas » fit-il.

Je regardais la scène avec une stupéfaction grandissante. C'était quoi cette histoire encore ? Pierce semblait saoul.

Le calme de Malfoy était ahurissant.

« Tu devrais t'éloigner » me dit Malefoy toujours aussi calme.

« Non ! » répondis-je rapidement.

Pierce et ses amis tournèrent leur regard vers moi.

« Tu défends ce petit enfoiré !! » fit Pierce avec un air de trahison. Ses yeux lançaient maintenant des éclairs dans ma direction.

« Tu es saoul Pierce, rentre chez t-» dis-je alors…

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de terminer que Pierce échappa à ses amis et se rua sur Malefoy… sauf que j'étais en plein milieu de passage…

Mais rien ne me heurtât. Malfoy s'était interposé entre Pierce et moi. Il avait retenu le bras de ce dernier afin de l'empêcher qu'il ne l'abatte sur moi. Pierce était tombé a terre.

Ses amis jugèrent bon de le sortir –enfin !- et de le ramener chez lui.

Je me tournais vers Mafoy.

« Merci » soufflais-je.

« De rien », dit-il « Je vais rentrer maintenant » et il commençât a s'en aller.

-*-

Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que plus loin Pierce et ses compères attendait Malefoy…

« Malfoy pourriture tu vas payer maintenant »

« Je ne souhaite pas me battre » dit Malfoy. « Tu peux frapper ».

Pierce ricana, et ses amis regardèrent Malfoy d'un air halluciné.

Pierce se jeta sur lui et l'atteignit au visage. Malfoy ne bougea pas et se contenta de fixer Pierce a nouveau sans rien dire. Du sang coulait de sa bouche. Pierce frappa une deuxième fois au niveau du ventre puis de la hanche, des cotes…

Malfoy tomba a genoux. Serrant les dents, il se releva encore malgré la douleur et se remit dans sa position initiale, droit fixant Pierce.

« Pierce arrête maintenant, il ne se défend même pas ».

Pierce le jaugea un instant, cracha par terre et lui tourna le dos.

Draco rentra chez lui comme si de rien n'était.

-*-

Le lendemain les marques de coups sur le visage du blond était clairement visible. Tout le monde le remarqua mais personne n'osa faire de commentaires.

Au cours de dessin, où j'étais seul, j'eus envie de me mettre a côté de Malfoy. J'écarquillais les yeux devant son visage tuméfié. Il me jeta un regard neutre.

Je m'approchais et montrant la chaise a côté de lui je dis :

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Il hocha la tête de manière positive.

Je n'osais pas le questionner parce que finalement je me doutais de ce qui avait pu se passer.

« C'est Pierce qui t'as fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? » demandais-je.

« C'est sans importance » dit-il.

Je ne répondit pas de suite.

« J'ai du mal a croire qu'il t'ait eut si facilement, tu as des réflexes excellent pour ce que j'en ait vu… A moins qu'il étaient nombreux….ou que tu te sois laissé faire » fis-je sans penser ce que je disais.

Malfoy me jeta un regard. Et je compris.

« Qu… Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ?! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Répond moi ! Pourquoi tu ne t'ai pas défendu ?! »

Mes questions semblèrent l'agacé.

« C'est sans importance » répéta-t-il.

« Ca en a pour moi ! » dis-je sans réfléchir.

Il me fixa un instant, plus longtemps cette fois, tandis que je prenais la mesure de ce que j'avais dit.

Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre.

C'était le dernier cours, le samedi nous n'avions cours que jusqu'à midi, plus que quelques minutes et je partais avec mes questions sans réponses…

Malfoy me toucha le bras et je vis qu'il m'observait…

« Veux-tu passer l'après-midi avec moi ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

Je restais muet devant la question. Je me demandais un instant s'il se moquait de moi mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

« Je… D'accord… » dis-je.

La cloche sonna et je le suivis.

-*-

« J'aime bien mangé ici » dit-il.

C'était plus un pub qu'un restaurant, assez calme, donnant sur une rue peu fréquenté. Je ne m'étonnait pas vraiment qu'il aime cet endroit, ça lui ressemblait.

« Tu joues au base-ball Harry ? » demanda-t-il.

J'étais un peu choqué qu'il me fasse la conversation si facilement. Après tout, Malfoy s'était fait une joli réputation : un mec froid et distant, qui ne dit mot…

« Oui, dans l'équipe du lycée. Et toi tu fais un sport ? »

« Non » répondit-il.

« Pourquoi tu m'as invité a passer l'après-midi avec toi ? »

Il me fixa quelque secondes et poussa un soupir.

« Tu me fais ressentir quelque chose. Ce n'était jamais arrivé avant. »

J'accusais le coup de sa réponse, j'étais perdu.

« Ressentir quoi ? » fis-je de plus en plus curieux…et perdu…

« Je me sens vivant en ta compagnie. »

Je me tus un instant, j'avais du mal a imaginer.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

Il sourit. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne me l'explique pas. »

Je me demandais un instant s'il était pas gay et amoureux de moi… explication la plus plausible selon moi, mais je n'osais pas demander…

« Veux-tu t'en aller ? » demanda-t-il « Mes paroles ont l'air de t'avoir déboussolé ».

« Non ! » répondis-je un peu trop vite et il esquissa un rictus. « C'est juste que… eh bien… c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ca… »

Il hocha la tête d'une façon qui voulait dire « Je comprend » ou « Je me doute bien oui ».

Je décidais de poser la question qui ma taraudait depuis des heures.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'ais pas défendu ? »

Il mit si longtemps a répondre que je crus qu'il n'allait pas le faire.

« Pour voir si j'allais ressentir quelque chose. » fit-il finalement.

Ca me choqua un peu mais j'essayais de le dissimuler.

« Et ? »

« Ca n'a pas marché. » répondit-il.

« Tu as essayé d'autres choses ? » demandais-je me doutant de la réponse.

« Oui. Beaucoup. » fit-il.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel je m'imaginais Malfoy essayant toute sorte de chose : alcool, drogue, sexe, sports extrêmes, rouler à 200km/h…

Plus tard, nous passions l'après-midi a parler de choses sans importances : sport, télévision, philosophie… et je m'étonnais que Malfoy ait tant à dire…

Je ne cessais de le regarder, mémorisant chaque détail. Il était si beau. Je savais pas pourquoi je bloquais sur son physique. Mais je… Il était hors du commun.

A la fin de la journée, je ne voulais pas vraiment rentrée, j'aimais la personne que j'avais découverte et j'avais envie de le revoir, d'être même… ami avec lui…

« Malfoy, est-ce qu'on va se revoir ? » demandais-je finalement.

« J'aimerai que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. »

« Draco… est-ce… qu'on va se revoir ? »

« Oui » fit-il avant de me saluer et de prendre le chemin de chez lui.

To Be Continued…


	2. Soyons amis

Sous peu, je commencerais a mettre en ligne un autre HPDM. **Merci pour vos reviews !**

Et tout de suite... la suite...

Chapitre II

* * *

« Alors tu vas sortir avec Patil ? » demanda Draco.

Harry rigola en pensant aux sœurs jumelles.

« Laquelle ?! » fit Harry toujours en ricanant.

Draco ne répondit pas. C'était souvent comme ça avec lui. Harry se disait que c'était la seule personne qui ne parlait pas quand il n'avait rien a dire. Le commun des mortels se sentait obligé de combler les silences, de donner des explications… Pas Draco. Mais Draco n'était pas le commun des mortels….

Il y avait quelque chose sous cette attitude froide, ces silences répété, cette politesse et ce calme… mais personne ne savait quoi…

-*-

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'Harry avait pris l'habitude de passer du temps avec Draco. Et il appréciait ces moments. Draco était quelqu'un d'attentif, de toujours disponible… Et il était le seul a pouvoir se vanter de passer du temps avec lui. Draco semblait toujours fuir les autres élèves. Harry aimait cette chance qui n'appartenait qu'a lui.

Soudain, Draco qui était allongé sur l'herbe comme a son habitude se leva et attrapa son carnet de dessin.

Il se tourna vers Harry.

« Puis-je te prendre pour modèle ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

Harry cligna des yeux et hocha la tête indécis. Draco attendit.

« Bon d'accord » fit-il au bout d'un moment. « Mais je ne fais pas de nu ! » ajouta-t-il avec humour.

Draco le regarda un instant et détourna le regard pour commencer son dessin.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il le montra a Harry, qui le trouva splendide.

« Tu m'as bien embellit… » fit Harry admiratif. « Regarde mes yeux ».

« Je n'ai rien embellit. Je vois plus loin que ton apparence et j'ai dessiné ce que j'y ait vu. » fit Draco.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Et… sinon… y'a personne qui te plait au lycée ? » dit-il pour détourner la conversation.

« Non » répondit Draco.

« Pourtant t'as le choix ! Toutes les filles sont après toi ! » fit Harry dubitatif.

Draco le regarda mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

La sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit bientôt et ils retournèrent en classe.

-*-

La journée se passa normalement, Harry retrouva ses amis Ron et Hermione. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser ils n'étaient pas du tout fâchés que Harry s'exile avec Draco de temps à autre : cela leur permettait d'être ensemble et de se rapprocher.

Draco continuait d'être un excellent élève malgré qu'il n'écoutait strictement rien en cours. Cela faisait enrager Hermione qui devait travailler comme une folle pour ne serait-ce que rester a niveau avec le blond.

A la sortie des cours, Harry n'avait pas trop envie de passer la soirée seul. C'était vendredi soir après tout…

« Dis Draco, tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? » demanda Harry l'air de rien.

Draco stoppa sa marche et le regarda fixement, un rictus apparut sur son visage.

« Tu veux passer la soirée avec moi Harry ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry se mit a rougir et se gifla mentalement pour cette réaction stupide.

« Eh ben….heu….en fait….si t'a rien de prévu….enfin jme disais… que ça te ferait plaisir…de pas… de pas être seul quoi… » bredouilla-t-il.

« Comme c'est altruiste de ta part. J'accepte ta proposition. » fit Draco le plus naturellement du monde. « Ou souhaites-tu aller ? ».

« Heu ben je ne sais pas trop… » fit Harry. « Je sors pas beaucoup en fait donc je connais pas d'endroit. »

« Très bien. Je choisirais. » fit Draco puis il se remit à marcher et lança sans se retourner. « Viens chez moi pour 21h. ».

« D'accord ! » lança Harry.

-*-

Le soir Harry avait hâte. C'était la première fois qu'il allait rentrer chez Draco, il avait juste vu l'extérieur de son immeuble une fois qu'il l'avait raccompagné pour ne pas faire la route seul.

Il se demandai ou il allait l'amener. Draco avait cette sorte de maturité dans le regard qui laissait penser qu'il connaissait le monde adulte bien mieux qu'Harry. Ce dernier ne savait pas a quel point il avait raison de penser ainsi.

Lorsqu'il arriva c'est un Draco éblouissant qui vint lui ouvrir la porte. Il en resta bouche bée et trouva sa tenue un brin ridicule.

Draco portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons été ouverts. C'était une tenue sobre, mais pleine de classe et de charme. _Comme Draco lui-même_, pensa Harry.

« Tu es très bien » dit Draco en réponse au regard de Harry qui se sentait mal a l'aise.

Harry jeta un petit coup d'œil a l'appartement qui était en faite une toute petite maison, trois pièce maximum jugea Harry. C'était décoré avec simplicité et modernisme.

Cela n'étonna pas beaucoup Harry que Draco soit aussi un as de la décoration, pour ce qu'il en avait vu, il n'y avait pas un domaine dans lequel il n'excellait pas, excepté les relations sociales…

« Et alors ou vas-t-on ? » fit Harry pour changer de sujet.

« Un bar ou j'ai mes habitudes. » répondit Draco « Suis-moi ».

Ils sortirent alors et Draco referma la porte a clé. Puis il se dirigea vers le garage adjacent à la maison et ouvrit.

Draco se dirigea à l'intérieur et monta à bord d'un coupé Volvo noir. Harry jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur et monta également.

« Tu ne viens jamais en voiture au lycée… » fit remarque Harry.

Draco hocha la tête. Il ne comprit pas ou fit semblant de ne pas comprendre que la remarque d'Harry été censée engendrée des explications.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est inutile, j'habite à deux pas du lycée. »

Harry sourit.

« C'est mieux, au moins tu ne te fais pas remarquer » fit Harry. « Parce qu'avec cette voiture… »

« Je n'aime pas attirer l'attention sur moi Harry » dit Draco. « Mais ça se produit toujours malgré cela… »

Harry resta un moment choqué par cette confidence. Des confidences, il n'y en avait pas eu beaucoup de Draco Malfoy, il pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main…

Alors quand il en faisait une, cela méritait toute son attention.

Le trajet se passa en silence, avec pour fond sonore la radio.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au centre ville. Draco se gara et ils détendirent pour rejoindre un bar.

Harry été un peu anxieux, il n'avait pas l'age pour boire de l'alcool, et même pas pour rentrer dans ce bar se disait-il.

D'ailleurs, pour ce qu'il en savait Draco avait le même age que lui et il en était donc de même pour lui.

Mais ça ne semblait pas gêner le blond, qui se dirigea vers l'entrée. L'agent de sécurité ou peu importe ce qu'il fut serra la main de Draco et regarda Harry de bas en haut puis lui fit un salut rapide de la tête.

Harry se mit a rougir et suivit Draco dans le bar.

A l'intérieur, Harry inspecta et se dit que ca ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à un bar finalement, il faisait sombre et il y avait des jeux de lumières, des tables avec des gens qui buvaient et qui riaient certes mais l'ambiance été étrange.

Draco se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et prit une table entourée de fauteuil confortable.

« J'aime bien cet endroit » fit Harry en souriant.

Ils commandèrent a boire et commencèrent a parler de tout et de rien.

Harry remarqua que Draco se faisait sans cesse accoster. La moitié du bar avait du lui proposé un verre voire des choses plus intimes… Harry été sidéré et un peu…._jaloux _pensa-t-il _c'est absurde !_

Machinalement Harry fit à Draco : « En fait je crois que je vais sortir avec Patil ».

Draco le considéra un instant.

« Quelle est ta motivation ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

« Eh bien elle est jolie… et gentille… et ….ça suffira comme raison » fit Harry.

Draco ne commenta pas mais ses yeux se rétrécirent.

« T'en penses quoi ? » demanda Harry soudain inquiet de faire un bêtise, avait-il vraiment envie de sortir avec cette fille ?

« Je ne peux pas juger ce qui est bon ou non pour toi Harry. Tu es le seul à pouvoir décider. »

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Tu es déjà sortit en discothèque ? »lança Draco

« Hummm eh bien non » rougit Harry.

Draco se leva et prit la poudre d'escampette talonné par Harry. Ils furent escortés de plusieurs regard lourd de sens.

Il prirent la voiture et Draco conduisit un peu plus vite qu'a l'allée jusqu'à un établissement de nuit : Le « Night's so real »

Une fois encore tous les regards se tournèrent vers Draco.

« Tu as remarqué que tout le monde te regarde ? » fit Harry un peu gêné de dire ça comme ca.

« Non. »

C'était un « non » qui voulait plus dire « Je me fous des autres » mais Harry n'eut pas le temps d'épiloguer que Draco l'entraîna sur la piste de danse.

Harry se sentit gauche. Draco bougeait si bien… Et Harry les joues en feu autant a cause a cause de l'atmosphère surchauffé que des visions de débauche qui s'offraient sous ses yeux.

Draco nota son trouble et attrapa les poignets d'Harry et commença a le faire danser. Ca eut l'effet escompté puisque ce dernier se détendit et se laissa aller au rythme saccadé de la musique.

Au fil des chansons, Draco et Harry dansaient de plus en plus proche. Cette proximité plaisait sans conteste a Draco. Harry ne se rendait encore pas bien compte de ce qu'il se passait…Et puis même s'il dansaient collé-serré avec Draco, ça ne voulait pas vraiment dire quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

Peu de temps après Harry avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Draco et calquait le mouvement de ses hanches sur celui de Draco. Des filles de la salles les trouvèrent affreusement sexy. Malheureusement ce moment fut interrompu par une voix grave qu'Harry n'identifia pas tout de suite.

« Draco… j'ai a te parler… » fit la voix.

Draco avait arrêté de danser et jetait un regard pas très rassurant à l'inconnu qui avait osé les interrompre. Harry nota qu'il était de la taille de Draco, assez musclé, plutôt beau garçon, les cheveux bruns…

« On a rien à se dire » jeta Draco avec un regard froid.

Harry se demanda ce qui se passait quand Draco le tira vers l'extérieur.

« On rentre » donna-t-il pour seule explication.

Dans la voiture, Harry nota que Draco était passablement énervé.

« C'était qui ce mec ? »

« Personne »

« Et pourquoi Personne voulait te parler ? » demanda Harry sur un ton de défi.

Draco se renfrogna un peu plus mais ne répondit pas de suite. Que pouvait-il dire a propos de ça ? C'était…trop compliqué…

« C'est une vieille histoire sans intérêt, laisse tomber Harry… »

C'était presque une demande et c'est surtout ça qui interpella Harry, depuis quand Draco demandait des choses ?!

-*-

Le lundi matin, tout recommença comme avant et Harry n'osa pas reparlé de l'incident de ce week-end. Pourtant il ne put l'éviter très longtemps.

En sortant de cours le soir, Harry arriva tout joyeux pour rejoindre Draco qui l'attendait.

Sauf que Draco était un peu occupé a fixer d'un air méchant le même inconnu (qui ne l'était plus vraiment) de la discothèque.

Harry avait sur lui son équipement de base-ball et attrapa instinctivement sa batte. Il la fit tournoyer d'un air menaçant. Ce geste n'échappa a aucun des deux garçons. L'inconnu se renfrogna et Draco pensa un _Qui l'eut cru ?_

« Draco… tout va bien… ? » fit Harry la voix étrangement basse.

« Alors c'est lui ? » fit l'homme.

Draco allait répondre que ça ne le regardait pas et qu'il ferait mieux de décamper avant qu'il ne lui mette la raclée de sa vie mais Harry répondit avant lui.

« Oui c'est moi. » fit Harry.

L'inconnu ricana un instant et rebroussa chemin d'un air nonchalant.

Draco se retourna vers Harry.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Draco.

« Ca quoi ? »

« Cette attitude, la batte de base-ball, la voix, ta réponse… un peu plus et j'avais l'impression d'être une jouvencelle devant son chevalier servant » fit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry s'étouffa.

« Moui… enfin c'est une façon de voir les choses mais c'était pas vraiment ça, j'ai cru qu'il te cherchait des embrouilles et je défend mes amis voilà… »

Draco ne commenta pas.

« C'était quoi cette question qu'il a posé ? 'c'est lui' ? » demanda Harry d'un coup.

Draco réfléchit un moment.

« Est-ce important ? » essaya-t-il d'esquiver.

« J'aimerai bien savoir a quoi j'ai dit oui quand même ! » s'énerva un peu Harry.

« Il demandait si tu étais mon petit ami » fit Draco en commençant a sortir de lycée.

Harry resta un instant abasourdi puis suivit Draco.

« Ah » fit Harry.

Draco enchaîna : "Tu avais l'air guilleret en arrivant, quelque chose est arrivé?"

« Hum…Oui… » répondit Harry en rougissant.

Draco l'interrogea du regard.

« Je sors avec Padma Patil » répondit Harry.

Draco ne laissa aucune expression transparaître, et sûrement pas la surprise.

« Félicitations. » fit-il.

Harry nota que ça sonnait comme la fin d'un conversation.

Draco avait cette facilité de signifier des choses sans les dire, rien qu'avec le ton de sa voix. C'en était presque surnaturel.

-*-

« Pourrais-t-on avoir une petite conversation, Draco ? »

« C'est ce que nous faisons, Harry » répondit Draco.

Ils étaient tous les deux en pause déjeuner, et ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'Harry cherchait à lui parler.

« Est-ce que… hum… enfin….est-ce que ce mec qui est venu c'est… c'est… ton ex ? » fit Harry sa voix montant dans les aigus.

« Non ».

« D'accord, d'accord…. Mais est-ce que tu es…. Enfin tu sais… »

Draco fit mine de ne pas comprendre, ou alors il n'avait pas envie de répondre.

« Draco, est-ce que tu es….gay ? » demanda Harry en rassemblant son courage.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de le regarder. Il fumait tranquillement sa cigarette pendant qu'Harry se tordait les doigts.

« Oui » répondit-il finalement.

S'en suivit un silence.

« Est-ce que ça te met mal à l'aise ? » demanda Draco.

« Non, non » s'empressa de répondre Harry. « C'est juste…. inattendu… ».

Il y eut un autre silence pendant lequel les paroles d'Hermione lui revinrent en tête.

_Je pense qu'il est gay Harry ! Et à l'évidence il s'intéresse à toi !_

« Et… hum… tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie en ce moment ? »

« Non »

« Ah. » fit Harry presque déçu. « Quelqu'un qui te plait peut-être ? »

Draco jeta sa cigarette et se tourna vers Harry.

« Pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions Harry ? Craindrais-tu que je veuille sortir avec toi ? » fit Draco le regard étincellent.

Cela déstabilisa Harry un instant. Mais il se reprit.

« Non, non… Alors ? » retenta Harry.

« Je ne ferais jamais rien que tu n'aurais pas souhaité » répondit Draco.

Harry en fut soulagé. Mais ce fut de courte durée parce que lorsqu'il se repassa la phrase il se rendit compte que ça ne signifiait rien du tout…et surtout que Draco ne niait pas qu'il s'intéressait à lui…

-*-

« Non mais jte jure elle me rend dingue ! Harry ci Harry là ! Elle me soule ! » fit Harry en s'adressant a Ron et Hermione.

C'est le moment que choisit Draco pour faire son apparition… évidemment…

« Largue-là » fit Draco.

« Merci Draco » dit Harry « Tu es d'une aide précieuse ! »

« A ton service » fit-il dans un sourire.

-*-

Harry et Draco mangeait dehors…

Quand une tempête de cheveux bruns s'abattit sur Harry…

« Harry ! Tu es vraiment un beau salaud ! Me faire ça a moi ! » fit Padma Patil.

Elle criait et pleurait en même temps.

Draco leva un sourcil. Les cris de la jeune fille ameutèrent du monde. Et bientôt tout le monde écouta avec attention la dernière attraction du lycée.

Harry essayait de se défendre. « Attend Padma, je te jure c'est… pas ce que… tu crois… c'était un … accident ».

D'autres filles se mirent a lancé des insultes à Harry.

Draco se leva et d'un coup tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui.

« Je te conseille de ne plus dire un mot de travers à Harry, Patil ».

Il y eut un petit silence.

« Tu… tu défends ses actes… ?! » fit-elle scandalisé.

Draco se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle et d'un coup tout le monde recule un peu plus loin de la scène. Les autres firent mine de ne pas s'intéresser à ce qui se passait.

« Comme tu vois… » fit-il la voix basse.

Elle tourna les talons. Bientôt suivit par une meute de curieux :

« Il t'a dit quoi Padma ? ».

Draco se retourna vers Harry. Celui-ci avait le visage décomposé.

« Ne t'en fait pas pour elle. Tu n'as pas eu a rompre comme ca. » dit Draco.

« Elle a raison j'ai mal agit.. Tu n'aurais pas du… »

« Je m'en fous » coupa Draco.

« …me défendre. » termina Harry.

Draco retourna a sa place.

« Tu ne me demandes pas ce que j'ai fait de si atroce ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas… Tu as quand même pris ma défense… »

« Honnêtement, je m'en fiche Harry. » dit Draco. « Même si tu as tord même si... je mens contrefous, j'ai pris ta défense parce que c'était toi. »

Il s'arrêta un instant et rajouta : « Et je serais toujours derrière toi sans poser de questions ».

Harry le remercia du regard, il ne savait que dire.

-*-

Le week-end arriva et avec lui, l'anniversaire de Seamus.

Harry s'en voulait d'avoir fait du mal à Padma si bien qu'il but un peu trop. Il dansait comme un dératé quand un jeune homme du nom de Colin Crivey commença à danser avec Harry…un peu trop près…

Les yeux de Draco se rétrécirent dangereusement.

Harry qui venait de s'apercevoir de la présence du garçon tourna la tête vers lui…

« Dra… »

Mais il se tut, car ce n'était pas Draco.

Il le repoussa alors violemment et décida qu'il devait prendre l'air.

Draco qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène vit Colin le suivre et décida qu'il ferait mieux de garder un œil la dessus.

Il arriva dans le jardin.

« Allez Harry, fait pas l'idiot, je sais que t'en as envie… » disait Colin tout en essayant d'embrasser Harry.

« Arrête ! Dégage ! » faisait Harry, en se débattant mais la coordination de ses gestes étaient limite.

Draco attrapa rapidement le bras de Colin Crivey.

« Dégage ! » fit-il.

Le garçon ne mit pas plus de deux secondes à déguerpir tant le ton était sans appel.

Harry se jeta dans les bras de Draco, qui le réceptionna aisément. Il dut cependant continuer à le tenir.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et le contempla un instant.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco ne savait pas quoi faire alors il ne bougea pas.

« Embrasse-moi Draco… » souffla Harry.

Draco le considéra un instant, ne laissant rien paraître de son trouble.

« Tu es ivre Harry ».

« Oui c'est vrai ! » fit Harry d'une voix étrange (la voix de quelqu'un d'ivre quoi …) « Mais ça n'empêche pas que j'ai quand même envie. ».

« Je… » commença Draco « Je ne peux pas ».

« Pourquoi … ?! » fit Harry fâché. « Je te plais pas c'est ça ?! »

« Je te respecte trop pour profiter de ton état. Je te ramène ».

-*-

Le lendemain, la première chose qu'Harry pensa c'était _Pourquoi j'ai si mal a la tête ? Et pourquoi ma bouche est pâteuse ? Et bordel, ou je suis ?_

En effet il se réveilla dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Il sortit du lit et s'aperçut qu'il était torse-nu mais il portait toujours son jean. _Bon point_, se dit-il.

Il descendit les escaliers et se trouva dans un salon qu'il connaissait : celui de Draco.

« Salut Harry » fit une voix de la cuisine. Harry s'y dirigea et fit un signe de tête à Draco qui préparait le petit déjeuner.

« Merci… pour cette nuit.. tout ça… »

« De rien. Je pouvais pas te ramener dans cet état ».

Harry grogna, sa tête tambourinait. D'un coup des flashs de la soirée d'hier lui revinrent en mémoire : La danse, puis Colin, puis Draco qui intervenait… puis…

_Embrasse-moi Draco…_

Il se tapa la main contre le front.

_Embrasse-moi Draco…_

_Tu es ivre Harry._

« Oh mon dieu ! » pensa-t-il.

_Embrasse-moi Draco…_

« Le pire c'est que ça me choque pas, non le pire c'est que j'en avais vraiment envie… » pensa Harry.

Draco le regardait faire et se demandait ce qui se passait.

_Embrasse-moi Draco…_

« J'en ai toujours envie.. » dit-il a voix haute sans s'en rendre compte.

Draco le fixa un instant avant de demander :

« Envie de quoi ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et se mit a rougir furieusement.

« Que… tu m'embrasses » répondit-il.

Draco le fixa intensément.

« Je ne suis plus ivre. » crut bon de rajouter Harry.

« Je sais » fit Draco.

Il se rapprocha alors d'Harry et admira ses beaux yeux verts. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis sur sa joue et la laissa retomber dans son cou. Il rapprocha son visage à quelques millimètres d'Harry.

« Tu es sur ? » demanda Draco.

« Oui. »

Leur souffle se mêlait. Harry tremblait. Puis sentant que le moment arriver, il ferma les yeux. Draco prit ça comme un consentement et appuya délicatement ses lèvres contre celle du garçon. C'était doux et chaud. Il appuya un peu plus et sentit Harry frémir.

Il passa alors sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, la suçota et puis le relâcha. Harry était parcouru de frissons indescriptibles… Il entrouvrit les lèvres, et Draco en profita pour approfondir le baiser. Lui aussi tremblait maintenant, pire il était fiévreux et il s'étonna lui même de ses réactions. Draco continua à caresser la langue d'Harry avec la sienne. Ce dernier répondit à son baiser, pressant son corps contre celui de Draco.

Un instant après, Draco s'éloigne un peu d'Harry et mit fin au baiser. Il se regardèrent et il y eut un silence gêné…

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Draco.

« Je… Je ne sais pas… » répondit Harry.

* * *

To be continued...

**Reviews?**


	3. Révélations

Je vous remercie : Cleo McPhee, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, Minheaven, sasha666, musica-chan, Gwenhifar, CacilieBlaas, Surfway, Harry-Draco-forever!, zaika, Maya, Imuya-Eyes-Angel, Thecrasy pour ces reviews ! Ca me motive énormément, d'autant que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre !

Petite note, en réponse à vos questions :

**L'attitude de Draco est lié a son passé, à sa famille, et également au « brun de la boite de nuit »… Ce chapitre fait avancer/reculer l'histoire dans ce sens et dans sa relation avec Harry…

**Pour Harry et Padma, peut-être une réponse plus tard hihi

* * *

Tout de suite, la suite…

**Chapitre III : Révélations**

* * *

Le lundi suivant, Harry s'assit à sa place a coté de Draco. Il se disait que c'était on ne peut plus sa place maintenant que… (Harry se mit a rougir) et puis d'un autre côté, qu'est-ce que ça signifiait vraiment un baiser? C'était courant entre amis…non ?

Et même si c'était courant ça ne l'autorisait pas a avoir ce type de pensées en vers son ami… _« Encore Draco, encore… » _

Harry secoua la tête. _« Ses lèvres sont si douces, c'était le meilleur baiser de ma vie…A quand la meilleure baise de ma vie ?! »_

Pris dans ses réflexions, Harry se s'aperçut pas que Draco n'était pas encore là. Or ça avait sonné. Or Draco n'était jamais en retard…

Le professeur arriva et referma la porte de la salle de classe, Harry devint anxieux. Mais moins de trente secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sur un Draco pressé_ –Draco était-il jamais pressé ? _-, qui s'excusa auprès du professeur – Harry faillit s'étouffer en entendant ça – et qui s'assit maladroitement sur sa chaise manquant de tomber.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux étonnamment larges. _Depuis quand Draco était maladroit ?! _

Quelque chose ne tournait clairement pas rond.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Harry ahuri.

« Heu…rien » fit Draco sans le regarder.

Minute, depuis quand Draco s'exprime-t-il pour ne rien dire ? Et depuis quand employait-il des « Heu » ?!

Draco dut sentir que Harry ne cessait de le fixer car il se tourna vers lui et jugea bon de lui dire.

« Je suis un peu nerveux ».

Harry ne cessait de le regarder comme un animal étrange.

_« Sors de ce corps qui que tu sois et rend moi mon Draco ! »_

Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, tout été rentré dans l'ordre… Draco avait retrouvé son charisme naturel, sa fougue glaciale…

Les minutes précédentes n'avaient été qu'un moment surnaturel, à l'évidence.

Alors qu'Harry était pleinement satisfait de ses observations et allait demander a Draco ce qu'il allait faire durant les vacances…

« Je vais devoir m'absenter un certain temps. » fit Draco de lui-même.

« Quoi ?! » fit Harry la voix un plus aiguë qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « Et hum… pourquoi ? »

« C'est compliqué… » répondit Draco sur un ton las.

« C'est toujours compliqué avec toi de toute façon » marmonna Harry. Puis il reprit de façon audible. « Et pour combien de temps ? »

« Deux semaines. Pendant les vacances. » dit Draco.

« Tu veux dire pendant toutes les vacances ! » s'écria Harry.

Draco le regarda clairement surpris.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerai autant. » fit Draco.

« J'ai jamais dit que ça me dérangeait d'abord… et puis, hum… de toute façon j'ai plein de choses à faire, des gens à voir… Je serais très occupé. »

« Je vois » fit Draco en détournant les yeux.

_« Merde. Merde. Merde .J'aurais pas du dire ça… »_ se morigéna Harry.

« Et sinon, tu sais pour ce qu'il s'est passé ce week-end… Je voulais savoir… » commença Harry, décidé a rattraper le coup.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai rien imaginé. Tu es libre de voir qui tu veux. Des gens par exemple. » fit Draco sarcastique.

Harry n'osa dire mot.

A l'intercours, Draco sortit rapidement. Lorsque Harry le retrouva il était au téléphone.

« Non. Non. Peut-être. Mais j'en sais rien moi, et en plus je m'en contrefous. J'ai des choses plus importantes à régler que tes petits problèmes personnels. » disait Draco.

Harry attendit, écoutant attentivement tout en faisant mine d'être absorbé par la couleur de l'herbe.

« C'est ça. » finit Draco en raccrochant.

Il se retourna et tomba directement sur Harry.

« Ca va ? » fit ce dernier.

« Ca ira. »

Harry se tut, il comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister.

Draco guetta la rue et se mit à fixer une berline noire qui ralentit. Il se mit à marcher dans sa direction.

« C'est qui ? »

Mais Draco n'eut pas à répondre, que le même homme qu'il avait déjà vu deux fois (en discothèque et au lycée il y a peu) sortit de la voiture.

« Draco » saluât-il poliment d'un signe de tête.

« C'était pas le peine de descendre de voiture » fit Draco amer.

« Oh, je crois que si » répondit le brun en lorgnant sur Harry.

Ce dernier fulminait. Mais ce n'était encore rien… Quand il vit que Draco allait monter – et partir – en voiture avec l'inconnu.

« Tu vas avec lui ?! » s'écria Harry.

Draco se retourna.

« C'est co… »

« Compliqué ouai je sais ! » fit Harry énervé.

« Oh une scène de ménage, j'adore ça ! » fit l'inconnu en souriant de toute ses dents.

« Et t'es qui toi d'abord ? » fit Harry à l'adresse de l'homme.

« Oh c'est vrai ! Nous n'avons pas été présenté ! » dit-il en tendant la main vers Harry. « Vincent ».

Harry regarda la main mais ne la serra pas.

« Eh bien Draco, tes impolitesses ont déteint sur ton jeune ami » fit Vincent.

« Ta gueule » répondit Draco. « On y va maintenant ! »

« Draco attend ! » fit Harry en l'attrapant par la manche. « Tu peux pas partir comme ça… »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Draco.

« Parce que je… eh bien, je suis ton ami et… »

« Bon ça suffit maintenant ! » interrompit Vincent et il repoussa Harry qui ne s'y attendait pas et qui tomba sur ses fesses.

Il se releva en furie pour voir que Draco avait mis un coup de poing à Vincent et que ce dernier saignait de la lèvre.

« Porte encore une fois la main sur lui et je te tue » siffla Draco.

Vincent ne pipa mot et retourna se mettre au volant de la berline.

Draco regarda Harry. Ce dernier nota que ses yeux semblaient tristes.

« Mon père me fait suivre. C'est pour ça que Vincent se trouve en travers de mon chemin un peu trop souvent. » dit Draco.

« Quoi ? Mais qu… » fit Harry alors que plein de questions lui venait à l'esprit.

Mais Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer de se taire.

« Je dois vraiment partir maintenant. Je t'appellerai dès que je pourrais. » fit Draco en caressants la joue d'Harry de son pouce. Il hésita une seconde puis déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Harry eut à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte que Draco montait déjà à bord de la voiture et s'éloignait.

« Tu es amoureux de lui ? » demanda Vincent en conduisant.

« Va te faire foutre. » répondit Draco acerbe.

« Avec plaisir, si c'est avec toi ! » répondit Vincent en souriant davantage.

Draco regarda le lycée qui s'éloignait de sa vue et Harry qui restait planté ou il se trouvait en le regardant aussi.

-*-

Ce que Harry ne savait pas c'est que le « mini-baiser » n'avait pas échappé à Ron et Hermione.

Ron se dirigea vers lui le pas rapide.

« Alors c'est vrai cette rumeur ? Tu sors avec cette tafiole ?! »

« Ron ! » gronda Hermione.

« Mais quoi c'est vrai ! Ils sont toujours fourrés tous les deux ! Faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre ! Surtout après avoir quitté Padma ! »

Et sans un mot de plus, Ron s'en alla.

« Je suis désolé Harry, ne fais pas attention à lui » dit Hermione d'un ton doux.

Puis elle rebroussa chemin et suivit Ron.

-*-

De retour chez lui, Harry se jeta sur son lit.

Trop de choses tournoyaient dans sa tête.

Draco… Ce Vincent… Son père le fait suivre ?… Et maintenant Ron et Hermione…

_Suis-je gay ?_

Mais il n'avait pas envie de penser à ça. Il s'inquiétait pour Draco.

Il s'endormit son téléphone dans la main.

-*-

« Père » fit Draco froidement. « Vous vouliez me voir ? »

Un homme de grande taille, blond comme Draco, l'air sévère et austère le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« En effet, et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Combien de temps est-ce que ça va encore durer Draco ? »

Ce dernier ne baissa pas les yeux et fixa son père.

-*-

Le lendemain en cours.

« Alors Potter, ton petit ami t'a lâché ? » ricana un garçon de la classe d'Harry.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. C'était au moins la cinquième fois en une matinée que Harry se prenait ce genre de réflexions.

Il avait envie de pleurer, il se sentait mal. A l'évidence, Ron avait diffusé son venin dans tout le lycée.

En cours, il n'écouta rien, regardant son portable toutes les deux minutes dans l'espoir de voir que Draco l'ai appelé mais rien…

Le soir, Harry rentra de mauvaise humeur et fila directement dans sa chambre. Il avait le ventre noué. Il était devenu le « petit pédé » de service.

Il n'était pas préparé à ça. Ses sentiments pour Draco étaient inattendus et innocents. Il ne voulait pas être gay, il voulait juste être avec Draco… Pourquoi tout le monde avait son mot à dire la-dessus ?

Harry s'était endormit. C'est la sonnerie de son téléphone qui le réveilla.

Harry décrocha en sursaut.

« Allô ?! » fit-il

« Harry, c'est Draco, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui oui… » fit-il morne.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit Draco, pas dupe.

« J'ai eu quelques problèmes au lycée. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Draco vivement.

« C'est pas grave Draco… parle moi de toi » esquiva Harry.

« Harry, dis-moi... »

« Ron a raconté a tout le monde que j'étais gay... »

« Quel idiot ! Pourquoi as-t-il fait ça ? »

« Il a vu lorsque tu m'as… » fit Harry avant de s'interrompre, se souvenant la merveilleuse sensation. « …lorsque tu es parti. »

« Je suis désolé pour ça Harry, c'est ma faute. »

« Dis pas n'importe quoi. »

« Est-ce qu'on t'as beaucoup embêté ? » demanda Draco, se giflant tant la question était stupide. Il l'avait vécu, il savait très bien…

« Non c'est bon… » mentit Harry.

Draco se jura de massacrer tout ceux qui avaient fait du mal à Harry.

« Comment ça se passe pour toi ? » demanda Harry.

« Ca va pas trop mal. La route à été pénible. Et les conversations avec mon père sont… eh bien ce sont des conversations avec mon père quoi… »

« Ca sonne comme quelque chose de mauvais. » dit Harry.

« Un peu. » dit Draco. « Harry… je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit en cours… »

« C'est rien. » répondit Harry. « Je voulais pas dire ça non plus… c'est juste que je voulais pas que tu penses que j'attendais quelque chose de toi… »

« Et tu attends quoi Harry ? » demanda Draco.

« Je sais pas… je sais plus… » fit Harry.

Draco se mordit la langue, ça faisait mal. Il voyait bien venir le moment ou Harry lui dirait que tout « ça » n'avait pas lieu d'être, qu'il n'été pas prêt à assumer, qu'il n'était pas gay…et dieu sait quoi d'autre !

« C'était quoi ce baiser pour toi ? » demanda Draco calmement.

Harry rougit et se félicita d'être au téléphone et que Draco ne le voit pas.

« C'était…merveilleux… » soupira Harry.

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il souriait comme un fou. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

« Pour moi aussi Harry… » répondit-il finalement. « Je suis content d'avoir pu te parler Harry, je vais devoir te laisser, j'essayerais de te rappeler dès que je pourrais. »

« D'accord… Au revoir Draco... »

« Au revoir Harry, sois fort d'accord… »

« Draco attend ! » fit Harry soudainement.

« Oui ? » demanda Draco.

« Est-ce qu'on… eh bien est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ? » demanda Harry timidement.

« Tu le voudrais Harry ? » questionna Draco.

« Je crois… Oui je voudrais… » répondit Harry le cœur battant. « Et toi ? »

« Oui » dit Draco. « Je te laisse, je penserais a toi Harry ».

« Moi aussi » dit Harry puis il raccrocha, le sourire au lèvres.

Si c'était pour être avec Draco, il pouvait bien être gay !

-*-

Heureusement que les vacances approchaient, Harry en avait assez des sarcasmes des autres. C'était tellement difficile. Il se demandait ce que ça serait une fois avec Draco… Serais-ce pire lorsque les autres les verrais ensemble ?

Il ne cessait de penser à ce baiser qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits… Il voulait tellement le goûter à nouveau…

-*-

Les vacances furent calmes. Harry et Draco s'appelaient régulièrement. Draco ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il faisait avec ses parents ni des conversations avec son paternel. Pourtant il y avait un sujet sur lequel Harry revenait sans cesse : Vincent…

_Jaloux, lui ? Jamais ! _

« Mais dis moi quand même un seul truc… » demanda Harry.

« Quoi ? » fit Draco un brin exaspéré au bout du fil.

« Il est gay, non ? » fit Harry soupçonneux.

« Qui donc ? »

« Draco… »

« Oui, il est gay. Et alors ? » répondit Draco.

« Ben c'est important ! A mon avis il te tourne autour… »

« Mais non ! » fit Draco._ « Bien sur que oui, il veut me mettre dans son lit depuis que j'ai 15 ans ! » _ajouta-il en pensées. « T'es jaloux Harry ? »

« N'importe quoi ! Jaloux de cet imbécile heureux ? Sûrement pas ! »

Draco ricana.

« Tu reviens quand ? » fit Harry un peu triste.

« Bientôt, Harry, bientôt… je serais là pour la reprise… » fit Draco.

-*-

Lundi de la reprise.

Harry venait d'arriver au lycée. Toujours pas de trace de Draco…

La sonnerie retentit et Harry consentit à se rendre vers le bâtiment pour rejoindre sa salle de cours.

En chemin il croisa, Pierce l'élève qui avait frappé Draco au début de l'année…

« Tiens tiens, Potter… Ton nom commence par la même lettre que Pédale ! Pédé ! » fit-il avec un gros rire gras.

« Tu ferais mieux de la fermer Pierce. » fit une voix très en colère derrière Harry.

Ce dernier se retourna pour trouver Draco, toujours aussi élégant, toujours aussi beau, le regard froid fixé sur Pierce.

« J'ai pas peur de toi Malfoy ».

« Tu devrais… » répondit Draco avant que les amis de Pierce ne le pousse pour aller en classe.

« Harry » dit Draco en se tournant vers lui. « Excuse moi du retard. »

« C'est pas grave, allons-y. »

En classe ils s'assirent tous les deux côte à coté à leur place habituelle.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Dieu qu'il lui avait manqué.

A deux rangs a coté d'eux, deux garçons de la classe ricanaient. Harry n'entendait que des mots mais c'était suffisamment éloquent pour savoir de qui ils parlaient. L'un deux s'appelait Richard.

A l'intercours, Harry partit devant, les yeux un peu baissé. Draco passa nonchalamment à côté des deux garçons qui ricanaient toujours et bizarrement Richard tomba à terre brutalement en se tenant le genoux. L'autre garçon regarda Draco et ce dernier lui jeta un regard polaire. Le bruit avait fait se retourner Harry qui regardait la scène mais n'était pas sur de qui s'était passé. Draco le rejoignit prestement.

Plus tard, au réfectoire, ils mangèrent tranquillement.

Soudain, Draco regarda Harry et lui dit :

« Ne les laisse pas te donner honte de toi. Tu ne fais rien de mal. » dit-il doucement, puis il haussa la voix « Et je le ferais savoir a quiconque te parlera mal ou te fera souffrir. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles Harry le regarda bouche-bée.

-*-

Le soir même, Harry alla chez Draco pour faire leurs devoirs ensemble. Ou plutôt il lui avait tellement manqué qu'il voulait passer du temps avec lui.

Draco lui proposa un petit encas et lorsqu'il partit le chercher, Harry en profita pour se mettre sur le chemin de Draco.

« Pardon » dit Draco poliment.

Mais au lieu de se pousser, Harry se jeta à son cou avec avidité et commença a l'embrasser fougueusement. Baiser auquel Draco ne mit pas longtemps a répondre.

« Hum… désolé » fit Harry en se détachant de lui.

« Pas de problème, tu peux recommencer quand tu veux » fit Draco dans un regard aguicheur.

* * *

To Be Continued !!

Je publie en même temps un autre HPDM type Romance/Humour : **To be Happier, Buy a Potter ! **RDV sur mon profil si ça vous dit ;)


	4. La vie c'est de la merde !

Je suis super désolé pour le retard j'avais plus d'ordi !!! J'ai posté aussi vite que j'ai pu :(

Je remercie TheDrEamSpEcTraL, hermoni, fleur de lisse, Alfgard, Cleo McPhee pour leur reviews.

Carent : C'est une proposition ? Si oui je l'accepte avec joie.

Un grand merci aussi, a ceux qui continuent de lire mes autres fanfics et d'y poster des reviews ;)

* * *

Harry frissonnait. Et pourtant il mourrait de chaud. Il était debout dans la chambre de Draco. Ce dernier le regarda un instant. Ses yeux étaient perçants et animés d'une lueur que Harry ne leur avaient encore jamais vu.

Draco fit glisser son regard sur la nuque d'Harry, puis sur son cou jusque sur sa chemise dont les deux premiers boutons étaient entr'ouverts… Il dut retenir un gémissement d'envie et ferma les yeux une seconde.

Draco attrapa la main d'Harry et la serra légèrement. Instinctivement, Harry se rapprocha de lui à ce geste et se retrouva très proche de son corps. Il poussa un petit soupir qui n'échappa pas a Draco. Celui-ci repoussa une mèche de cheveux d'Harry qui lui tombait sur les yeux, laissa deux doigts courir sur sa joue puis saisit sa nuque un peu plus fort. Il se pencha sur son cou et commença à embrasser délicatement sa peau, si fine à cet endroit.

Le parfum d'Harry semblait l'imprégner tout entier et il ne put résister à l'envie de le lécher, de le mordiller… Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, soupirant de contentement. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être là tant son corps semblait léger. Il se laissait porter par les sensations qu'il ressentait en ce moment même et qui lui semblaient si délicieuses…

Draco se détacha de son cou et vint se poser sur ses lèvres, d'abord tout doucement, puis plus passionnément. Le baiser qu'ils échangeaient était si chargé d'érotisme qu'il les enflamma rapidement tout les deux. Draco attrapa la cuisse droite d'Harry et le hissa facilement sur sa hanche. L'autre jambe du garçon suivit sans rien dire, trop occupé a dévorer son amour. Draco porta ainsi Harry jusqu'au rebord de son lit contre lequel il butta.

Il se détacha alors de sa bouche et entreprit de déposer délicatement Harry sur le lit. Ce dernier grogna un peu à l'arrêt du baiser, mais se concentra sur sa position actuelle et sur ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Lorsqu'il fut allongé sur le dos, Draco le rejoignit bien vite et s'allongea sur lui en reprenant le baiser là ou il l'avait laissé.

De sa main droite, Draco caressait le flanc d'Harry alors que celui-ci avait passé ses bras autour du cou de l'autre garçon. Draco quitta à nouveau ses lèvres et descendit sur la clavicule d'Harry. Ce dernier ne protesta pas et se cambra ce qui eut pour effet d'excité Draco un peu plus. Il pensa qu'Harry était véritablement un appel au péché et à la luxure.

Il se suréleva un peu du corps de son amant et commença a détacher lentement et un à un les boutons de la chemise d'Harry. Celui-ci se mit à fixer son amant de ses merveilleux yeux verts, qui brillaient d'envie. Il observa un instant la respiration saccadé de Draco, ses lèvres entr'ouvertes comme une supplique, se mains si douces qu'elle semblaient voler sur sa peau, son corps si chaud pressé contre le sien.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus que Draco avait entièrement ouvert sa chemise et s'attachait maintenant à embrasser chaque parelle de sa peau. Harry frissonna de nouveau. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle chose. Il était si bien, si « à sa place ». Soudain il poussa un petit cri et se cambra lorsque Draco commença à suçoter doucement un de ses tétons, qui se mit à durcir rapidement. En même temps Draco caressait son ventre, ses bras, ses hanches…

Harry fut pris d'une envie soudaine de le toucher, il le fallait tout de suite et passa ses mains sous le pull de Draco. Il le caressa, arpentant ses muscles, son ventre… Draco releva les yeux vers lui un, instant et la vision de pure extase d'Harry le poussa à continuer sa tache.

D'envie il commença à onduler lascivement contre Harry. Leurs corps semblait se caresser mutuellement. Harry avait de plus en plus chaud, il fondait sous les caresses de son amant. Il se sentait très à l'étroit dans son pantalon et cela le faisait un peu souffrir. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que ça s'arrête.

Pourtant, lors d'un mouvement de hanche de Draco, il sentit l'érection de ce dernier se presser contre lui et ouvrit les yeux subitement. Comme une prise de conscience, il commença à paniquer intérieurement. Draco ne le remarqua pas et continuait de l'embrasser, le toucher, le caresser…

Harry se mit à gigoter sous lui.

« Draco… » appela-t-il d'une voix faible.

Ce dernier ne releva pas.

« Draco, attend… s'il te plait… »

Cette fois ci il l'entendit et se dit que ces paroles n'avait rien d'un gémissement de plaisir ou d'un encouragement… Quelque chose clochait…

Il releva les yeux et fixa Harry. Celui-ci avait l'air soudainement apeuré.

« Ca ne va pas Harry ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal…. ? »

« Non, non » souffla Harry. « C'était très bien » Draco eut un sourire soulagé. « C'est juste que là… ça va un peu vite je préfèrerais qu'on s'arrête là… »

« Oh… » fit Draco et il commença a se dégager un peu d'Harry. Il s'installa à ses côtés et lui sourit.

« Tu n'es pas fâché ? » demanda Harry anxieux.

« Pas du tout » dit Draco.

« Tu es sur ? Parce que tu avais l'air d'avoir très envie et… j'aurais du t'en parler avant… te dire que pour l'instant j'étais pas prêt… tout ça… pour pas que tu penses que… enfin tu vois… » bredouilla Harry en rougissant.

Draco lui sourit de nouveau.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Harry. Je tiens à toi et ce moment avec toi était juste magique. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus. J'attendrais que tu sois prêt. On ira à ton rythme, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te pousserais jamais a faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Si ca va trop loin, tu me le dis et je m'arrêterais de suite. »

« D'accord… » fit Harry.

« Puis-je te prendre dans mes bras Harry? »

« Oui » sourit-il. Il se colla un peu plus contre Draco et se nicha dans son cou. Il se dit que c'était la meilleure chose qu'il n'avait jamais vécu.

Il restèrent comme ça un instant.

« Tu veux rester dormir ce soir ? » demanda Draco.

« Heu… » hésita Harry.

« Juste dormir Harry » sourit Draco.

« D'accord alors » répondit Harry en rougissant.

Draco le trouvait juste si mignon que c'était injuste.

Ils passèrent la soirée à regarder des DVDs calés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, et à manger des plats chinois qu'ils avaient commander. Harry étaient aux anges, il enlaçait Draco, l'embrassait, le respirait… C'était si bon.

Plus tard, ils allèrent se coucher. Draco se mit dans le dos de Harry et l'enlaça, c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla le premier. Il se dégagea tout doucement de leur étreinte, ne voulant pas réveiller Harry qui ressemblait définitivement à un ange lorsqu'il dormait. Il alla directement sous la douche.

Harry venait de se réveiller et avait entendu le bruit de la douche. Il en avait profité pour aller a la cuisine avec l'intention de préparer un café. La sonnette retentit et Harry se dirigea. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Vincent… Son sourire se fana immédiatement.

« Oh tiens, Harry… » fit-il en le détaillant, il était simplement vêtu d'un boxer noir.

« Vous voulez quoi ? » demanda ce dernier d'une voix agressive.

« Je venais voir Draco, mais peut être tu pourras lui passer un message ? » ricana-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête de mauvaise grâce.

« Dis lui juste : dernier avertissement. » fit Vincent.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Harry perplexe.

« Oh eh bien, ça veut dire que Draco va tout perdre… a cause de toi… »

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? » fit Harry, perdu.

« Draco ne t'en a pas parler ? » fit Vincent de mauvaise foi.

Harry ne répondit pas.

« Son père le privera de tout ce qui lui appartient, : fortune, héritage… même de son nom… s'il reste avec toi. »

« Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? » demande Harry.

« Il veut pas que son fils soit un pédé… » fit Vincent « Bon allez faut que j'y aille, réfléchis bien… »

Harry referma la porte tout retourné.

Il retourna dans la cuisine et commença a préparer le café lorsque deux bras entourèrent son dos.

« Bonjour toi ! » dit Draco en lui embrassant le cou.

Harry ne répondit pas, ce qui intrigua Draco.

« Ca va pas ? » demanda ce dernier inquiet

« Si, si » dit Harry tout en essayant de sourire.

Draco ne dit rien. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner. Peu après Harry se faufila dans la chambre de Draco, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, prit son sac et dévala les escaliers. Draco le regarda de plus en plus perplexe.

« Tu t'en vas ? » demanda-t-il abasourdit.

« Oui, écoute… mes parents vont s'inquiéter, j'avais dit que je rentrais hier soir, faut que j'y aille rapidement. » répondit Harry. Il se précipita sur Draco, lui fit un bisou sur la joue et sortit de la maison, refermant la porte à la volée.

Draco resta interdit et se demanda ce qu'il avait pu faire pour faire fuir Harry ainsi. Entre hier soir et ce matin c'était le jour et la nuit…

Harry rentra chez lui en quatrième vitesse, s'affala sur le lit comme une masse et commença a pleurer.

Draco resta dans la cuisine un bon moment. Il décida d'appeler Harry.

La sonnerie l'agaçait, il était sur les nerfs après ce départ précipité…

Harry ne répondait pas.

Il pouvait peut-être occulter ses appels mais demain en cour il serait bien obligé de le voir…

« Pardonne moi Draco… » murmura Harry.

-*-

Le lendemain, Lundi matin 8h00…

Harry venait d'arriver au lycée qu'il tomba immédiatement nez à nez avec Draco.

« Salut » fit ce dernier.

« Salut » répondit Harry.

« Tu me dois quelques explications… » grogna Draco. « Pourquoi tu t'es enfuis comme ça hier ? »

« Je ne me suis pas enfuis. Ecoute ça va sonner je veux pas être en retard là. » esquiva Harry.

Il se dirigèrent en cour. Draco entra le premier en classe et s'assit à sa place. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit qu'Harry s'installait à l'autre bout de la classe, seul, et non pas a coté de lui comme d'habitude. Il fixa Harry mais celui-ci faisait celui qui ne voyait rien et se concentrait obstinément sur le professeur.

Dès que l'intercours de 10h sonna, Draco se précipita sur Harry dans le couloir et le retint par le bras. Harry se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque.

« Mais je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend à la fin ? »

« Il me prend rien, je veux plus être a coté de toi en classe c'est tout. » dit Harry.

« Dis plutôt que tu veux plus être avec moi tout court ! » s'énerva Draco.

« C'est ca » fit Harry.

"Et tu comptais me le dire quand? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives ? Je te reconnais plus. » fit Draco.

« Je te le dis là maintenant » répondit Harry. « Nous deux c'était une erreur, je me suis trompé, je suis pas homo, désolé… »

« Désolé ?! » répéta Draco. « Et c'est tout, tu te réveilles un matin et t'es hétéro c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça » termina Harry avant de partir.

-*-

Chez lui, Draco restait planté sur son canapé, la tête dans les mains, a se demander pourquoi…

« Mais putain je l'aimes… Mais je te respecte Harry… je ferais comme tu voudras… »

-*-

Harry tournait en rond dans sa chambre, il se maudissait d'avoir été si dur, et d'avoir fait du mal à Draco.

« Mais c'est pour ton bien, je refuse que tu perdes tout ce que tu as, pour moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine… un jour tu comprendras que c'était le mieux pour toi… même si pour ça tu dois souffrir…et que je doive en mourir… »

A suivre…


	5. Coup de poing & Coup au coeur

Une semaine avait passé. Harry continuait à éviter Draco, bien que celui-ci ne cherchait plus vraiment à l'approcher. Draco ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi et il se doutait qu'il y avait autre chose derrière son comportement. Mais ne sachant pas si c'était la peur ou autre chose, il ne pouvait que lui laisser le temps d'y réfléchir et peut-être un jour reviendrait-il à lui.

La rupture n'était pas passée invisible aux yeux des autres élèves, et il était fréquent qu'Harry ou Draco, soient les victimes de réflexions. Même Ron y avait été de son petit commentaire, mais voyant qu'Harry ne répondait pas, il finit par se taire, puis par aller voir le garçon et lui parler.

« Alors... ça y est, tu n'es plus avec... Lui ? » demanda Ron, confus.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » Répondit Harry.

« Je me disais... Que tu étais peut-être redevenu celui qui était mon ami. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il était profondément choqué par les paroles de Ron. Ce dernier ne se rendait-il pas compte de ce qu'il disait ? Harry détourna la tête et s'en alla.

Ron le suivi du regard et soupira. Hermione, qui n'avait rien raté de la scène, envoya un regard contrit à son ami.

Les parents d'Harry avaient aussi noté un changement dans son attitude. Alors qu'il était joyeux il y a quelques semaines, d'un coup, tout avait empiré.

Le lendemain, Harry se rendit à son casier et rentra de plein fouet dans un autre élève. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il s'aperçut que c'était Draco. Il poussa malgré lui un soupir, ne souhaitant pas être confronté à son ex-petit ami. Draco qui avait aussi relevé les yeux à ce moment même, avait aperçu le regard de détresse d'Harry. Il ne fit aucun commentaires, bien qu'il fût vexé de sa réaction. Sa vue lui était-il devenu insupportable ?

Harry se sentit obligé de dire quelque chose pour rompre le silence qui devenait pesant.

« Alors... Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il, incertain.

Draco le fixa un moment, puis consentit à répondre.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me parler » répondit-il. « Si c'est si pénible que ça. ».

Harry ne répondit pas de suite, il avait honte de son comportement, mais que pouvait-il faire ? La décision qu'il avait prise, était de plus en plus difficile à tenir. Ses sentiments pour Draco n'avaient pas changé et il se mordait chaque jour un peu plus les doigts, d'avoir été si dur envers lui.

Il avait pensé, à tort, que Draco aurait rapidement passé l'éponge sur leur courte relation. Mais visiblement il avait eu tort. Non seulement Draco ne l'avait pas oublié, non seulement il lui jetait encore des regards en cours ou à la sortie du lycée, mais en plus il semblait vraiment malheureux. En effet, son teint s'était éclairci, ses joues un peu creusées et il arborait de jolies cernes violettes. Il était toujours aussi beau, mais il n'avait plus cette fougue qui avait tant surpris les autres élèves au début de l'année.

« Je te demande pardon... » Dit Harry.

« Et de quoi tu t'excuses exactement Potter ? » Demandas Draco, un brin agacé.

« De te faire du mal... » Dit Harry.

« Tu ne devrais pas te soucier autant de moi, tu fais tes choix, j'ai fait les miens, la vie est ainsi. » Débita Draco d'une traite.

« Oui mais... » Voulu répondre à Harry.

« Oui mais quoi ? » S'écria Draco.

Il avait haussé le ton sans s'en rendre compte. Ils se fustigea mentalement de cette erreur. Les sentiments étaient encore trop présents pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas nier son amour pour Harry, ni les regrets, ni la culpabilité, ni sa souffrance.

Harry fixa son regard sur Draco. Il détailla à nouveau le visage fin qu'il connaissait si bien, et ses grands yeux verts parlèrent pour lui. Draco, qui avait capté le regard du garçon, se rendit compte que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur inhabituelle. Ils étaient d'un verre éclatant, comme si une émotion contenu les rendait fébrile, comme s'il voulait parler.

Ce regard, Draco le connaissait bien. Il l'avait vu dans les yeux d'Harry des dizaines de fois. À cette pensée, le souvenir de leur dernière journée ensemble se rappela à sa mémoire et il eut un sursaut.

« Tu me caches quelque chose, Harry. » Dit soudain Draco.

« Non ! » Se défendit Harry, peut-être un peu trop vite.

Draco le fixa à nouveau, il était sûr que quelque chose lui échappait. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de Doué pour les relations humaines, ni pour les sentiments, mais quand cela concernait Harry les habitudes n'étaient pas significatives.

« Je le vois dans tes yeux » souffla Draco.

Le visage d'Harry prit une teinte plus dure. Il ne devait pas craquer, il ne devait pas lui montrer ses sentiments. Bien sûr qu'il aimait toujours, bien sûr qu'il souffrait, bien sûr qu'il avait mal, bien sûr qu'il voulait se jeter dans ses bras et tout lui avouer.

« Tu ne vois rien dans mes yeux, tu ne me connais pas... » dit Harry froidement.

Il tourna le dos et partit.

Quelques jours plus tard...

Au lycée, Harry n'était pas aussi respecté que Draco. C'est pourquoi, certains élèves, notamment des garçons, l'embêtait.

Et ce jour là, ce ne fut pas une réflexion, mais bel et bien une attaque physique. En effet un garçon de la classe de Harry, qui se moquait déjà ouvertement de lui, l'avait pris à part à la pause déjeuner et l'avait violemment poussé. Harry n'avait pas réagi tout de suite. Mais bientôt, le garçon commença à l'insulter.

La dispute attira le regard des autres étudiants, dont Ron et Hermione qui déjeunaient pas loin. Ils tendirent l'oreille attentivement.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire face aux garçons, il ne voulait pas se battre, mais il était en colère. Lorsque l'autre le provoqua une nouvelle fois en le traitant de "pédé", il ne put se contenir plus longtemps, et frappa le garçon au visage. Ce dernier n'avait pas vu le coup venir et poussa un cri en se tenant la joue.

« Espèce de petit con ! » Hurla le garçon.

Il voulut frapper à Harry de son poing, mais celui-ci l'évita. Cependant il ne put contrer le coup de pied qui avait suivi si rapidement. Les élèves s'étaient rassemblés autour afin de former un cercle. Deux amis du trouble-fait s'étaient rapprochés, puis était entré dans la bataille sans crier gare.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment se battre. Il se défendait comme il pouvait. D'autant plus, que maintenant ils étaient trois contre lui, et que des larmes de rage aveuglaient ses yeux.

Ron, qui s'était aussi rapproché, n'intervint pas pour sortir son ex-ami de cette situation, il se contenta de regarder la scène avec un rictus méprisant.

Draco, qui était allé à la bibliothèque, venait tout juste de sortir du bâtiment scolaire. Lorsqu'il aperçut le regroupement au milieu du parc, il s'y dirigea immédiatement, un mauvais pressentiment le tenant au coeur. Lorsqu'il fut un peu plus près, il constata que les silhouettes étaient familières. Il croisa le regard de Ron, emplie de satisfaction, qui lui souriait bêtement. Une seule pensée traversa alors l'esprit de Draco : Harry.

Draco joua des coudes pour se rapprocher au plus près de la bagarre. De ce qu'il pouvait voir Harry était en mauvaise posture, deux garçons le tenaient pendant qu'un troisième lui mettait des coups : au visage, dans le ventre, et partout où il pouvait l'atteindre. Harry ne se débattait presque plus, et son visage était en sang.

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour et il s'engagea dans la bagarre immédiatement. Alors que le garçon allait à nouveau frapper Harry, Draco retint son bras et lui mis un coup qui assomma le garçon. Les deux autres relevèrent la tête et eurent un sourire mauvais, ils se jetèrent alors sur le garçon blond, tentant de lui faire payer son insolence. Mais Draco était trop fort ou trop énervé pour succomber devant deux idiots. Il ne vit pas Harry tomber à terre lorsque les deux autres le lâchèrent pour s'occuper de lui. Mais quand son regard se posa sur Harry, un frisson lui parcourut l'épine dorsale de haut en bas. Il se jeta sur le garçon inanimé au sol, qui respirait lourdement, le visage entaché de sang, la mine défaite.

Les élèves qui faisaient cercle autour d'eux, commençaient à se retirer peu à peu. Draco s'approcha d'Harry, il lui caressa le visage tendrement. Il souleva alors le corps du garçon avec délicatesse, passant un bras sous ses épaules et un autre sous ses genoux. Sérré ainsi contre lui, Harry semblait si frêle.

Draco amena le garçon à l'infirmerie. Son inquiétude transparaissait à travers son visage, lui qui d'ordinaire était si dénué d'expression. Ses mains tremblaient, si bien qu'il hurla le nom de l'infirmière un peu trop fort. Celle-ci arriva précipitamment, en entendant la voix d'un jeune homme crier.

« Que s'est-il passé M. Malfoy ? » Demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

« Il y a eu... Une bagarre... Je n'en sais pas plus... » Dit Draco, qui se sentait impuissant face à la situation.

« Très bien, je m'en occupe, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Répondit l'infirmière en voyant le garçon troublé.

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sorti. Alors qu'une brise de vent frais emmêla ses cheveux, il se prit la tête entre les mains et se maudit de ne pas avoir était là pour protéger Harry.

« C'est ta faute... » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. « Je comprends pas Harry... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi... »

Il soupira. Il avait peur. Peur de perdre Harry, et cela le forçait à admettre qu'il l'aimait bien plus que ce qu'il ne voulait laisser paraître. Si seulement il savait pourquoi tout s'était terminé brutalement, il aurait pu faire quelque chose. C'était bien sûr sans compter sur le fait qu'Harry était têtu comme une mule.

Au début, il avait cru qu'il avait pris peur. Après tout, ce n'était pas si facile de se découvrir homosexuel. Mais quelque chose ne collait pas. En effet, Draco avait bien vu quHarry était la cible de nombreuses remarques ou intimidations, et qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de défendre le fait qu'ils soit ou non homosexuel.

Quelques instants après, l'infirmière Pomfresh appela Draco, et lui dit qu'il pouvait venir voir Harry. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, Harry lui jeta un regard confus, comme s'il avait à s'excuser de quelque chose. Sentant la tension entre les deux garçons, l'infirmière jugea préférable de les laisser discuter seul à seul.

« Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? » Demanda Draco, anxieux.

Harry sourit, et Draco compris que ça voulait dire oui. Peut-être avait-il encore trop mal aux mâchoires pour parler, ou alors, il ne voulait juste pas lui parler. Draco craignait que ce soit plus la deuxième solution.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il était perdu dans ses sentiments. Non, ces sentiments étaient très clairs, on ne peut plus clair. Et cela le rongeait de l'intérieur de ne pas pouvoir dire à Draco ce qu'il ressentait vraiment : il voulait lui dire à quel point il était soulagé de le voir à son chevet, combien ça lui faisait du bien de voir qu'il se souciait de lui, et aussi de lui dire merci pour être intervenu et l'avoir ramené ici. En réalité, Harry avait beaucoup de choses à dire, et pourtant, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche ce jour-là.

Draco été impressionné par les contusions sur le visage d'Harry, et ne cessait de détailler ses moindres expressions afin de déterminer s'il souffrait, ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il attendait de lui. Mais bientôt, le silence lui devint pesant.

« Harry... Je suis désolé... J'aurais voulu... Mais je... » Balbutia Draco.

Harry était ému de voir Draco dans cet état pour lui, si bien qu'il posa sa main sur celle de Draco qui reposait alors au bord du lit. Le blond sursauta à ce contact comme si les doigts d'Harry l'avaient brûlé. Mais la caresse se voulait apaisante, et Draco le compris dans les yeux de Harry.

Draco quitta l'infirmerie peu après pour rentrer chez lui. Il aurait voulu ramener Harry mais ses parents viendraient bientôt le chercher, l'infirmière leur avait téléphoné. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, il fut surpris de voir qu'il avait un message sur son répondeur. Il l'écouta. Et déchanta rapidement.

« _Bonjour Draco, j'espère trouver en bonne santé. J'aurais voulu m'entretenir avec toi à propos des décisions que tu avais à prendre. Je ne te cache pas que j'ai été surpris d'apprendre que tu avais enfin retrouvé la raison. Téléphone-moi afin que nous puissions prendre un rendez-vous, pour parler de cela calmement. J'ose espérer que tu prendras rapidement tes fonctions au sein de la compagnie. _» Disait la voix de Lucius Malfoy.

Pendant les premières secondes après l'écoute du message, Draco resta bouche bée. Mais ce sentiment fut vite remplacé par une rage sans nom. Enfin, tout se faisait clair dans son esprit. Le message de son père n'avait pas besoin d'être équivoque, pour que lui comprenne de quoi il s'agissait. Lors des entretiens avec son père, celui-ci l'avait clairement menacé que s'il ne cessait pas sa relation avec Harry immédiatement, il serait déshérité.

Bien entendu, Draco lui avait poliment dit d'aller se faire voir.

Visiblement, il avait oublié un détail à l'équation : Vincent. Il se remémora sa dernière journée avec Harry, et comprit. Il était fréquent que Vincent vienne le voir à son appartement, pour lui transmettre des documents, des informations, ou des messages de son cher père. Apparemment, cette fois-ci Harry avait été l'intermédiaire. Draco n'avait même pas besoin de se demander ce que Vincent avait pu lui raconter, il le connaissait par coeur : pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

Le premier réflexe de Draco fut d'appelé Harry.

Lorsque deux sonneries avaient déjà retenti, il commença à se sentir nerveux, il fallait qu'il réponde, il le fallait...

« Allô ? » Fit la voix anormalement basse de Harry.

« C'est Draco... Harry il faut que je te parle... » Dit précipitamment Draco.

Il y eut un grésillement et Draco entendit une voix de femme qui semblait parler derrière Harry. Probablement sa mère, pensa-t-il.

« _Harry, ton père est là mon chéri, nous voudrions parler avec toi de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, viens... _» entendit-il.

« Je suis désolé Draco, je peux pas te parler maintenant, mes parents ont appris la raison pour laquelle je me suis battu. Je leur dois des explications... Je suis désolé... » Dit Harry, la voix brisée, avant de raccrocher abruptement.

Et Draco eut un doute, qu'allait leur dire Harry ? Allait-il leur avouer qu'il était homosexuel ? Ou bien allait-il leur dire que c'était des rumeurs, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là... Oui, soudain l'univers Draco bascula, il n'était plus sûr de pourquoi Harry avait rompu avec lui. Et si jamais Vincent n'était pas passé chez lui ? Cela voudrait dire que Harry s'était vraiment trompé sur son orientation sexuelle ?

Cette nuit-là, l'esprit confus et le coeur plein de doute, il ne trouva pas le sommeil...

Il avait mis son téléphone sur vibreur et n'entendit pas qu'Harry avait essayé de l'apeller tard dans la nuit...

À suivre.


	6. Les mensonges nous rattrapent forcément

**PLEASE READ**

-Dans ce chapitre, un début de réponses à vos coms... Pour les révélations importantes sur les parents de Harry et Draco, ce sera dans le prochain chapitre...

-Un petit bonus à la fin de la Fic sur votre perso préféré : Ron ! (Je ne déteste pas ce perso, mais je le trouve un peu fade, dans cette fic je le maltraite un peu c'est vrai lol)

*

Un grand merci à ma bêta (depuis maintenant ;) ) : **loveful** pour son boulot !

Jme doute que ça doit pas être du gateau :s ...

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI : Les mensonges nous rattrapent forcément...**

Draco se retourna brusquement. Son visage exprimait une grande souffrance, et ses pupilles, dilatées à l'extrême, la peur. Son regard se posa sur le corps pâle, étendu au sol, sanguinolent. Des larmes salées commençaient à envahir le visage du blond, il se sentait mourir de l'intérieur, et trembler de tout son être. Ses émotions, qui semblaient s'emparer de lui sans lui avoir demandé son avis, lui faisaient perdre le contrôle, il avait si mal. Il tomba à genoux, à présent les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues comme un torrent enchaîné, et il entama une litanie de murmures.

« Non, non, non, non... » Soufflait-il, comme si chaque mot, était une pénitence.

Il regarda à nouveau le corps de l'autre garçon, immobile, dont il avait détourné les yeux. Sa vue lui était insupportable. Comment pouvait-il vivre à présent ? Tout était de sa faute, il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser seul, il ne savait pas... Il s'en voulait tellement, il aurait voulu mourir ici, étendu auprès de celui qu'il aimait.

Harry avait les yeux clos, et s'il n'y avait pas eu tout ce sang sur son visage, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait, tant il était paisible. Draco se pencha un peu plus sur lui, et de la pulpe de ses doigts, effleura la joue maculée du brun. Le contact le fit frissonner, la sensation était extrême, il tremblait déjà de tous ses membres et cette incontrôlable sensation allait le tuer. Draco se mit à hurler, et les gens autour de lui le regardèrent comme un fou. C'était un cri de douleur et de rage, mais surtout de peine. Pourquoi lui avait-on pris le seul qu'il n'ait jamais aimé ?

Le cri d'Draco semblait se répercuter à l'infini...

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un cauchemar affreux, revivant la bagarre qui avait eu lieu la veille, sauf que cette fois-ci, Harry ne s'en était pas sorti il était arrivé trop tard... Draco passa ses mains sur son visage, comme s'il voulait enlever la terreur qu'il ressentait encore en pensant à son rêve. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure et constata qu'il n'était même pas 6:00 du matin. Il soupira puis se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sous la douche, ses muscles se détendirent un peu, et il soupira de satisfaction en sentant que son coeur commençait à ralentir.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se dirigea à la cuisine et entreprit de déjeuner. Mais l'appétit n'y était pas. La conversation d'hier soir avec Harry se rappela sa mémoire, et il en fut désappointé. Et se demander comment ça s'était passé et ce que Harry avait bien pu leur dire.

Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure après, qu'il retourna dans sa chambre et attrapa son portable. Il ouvrit machinalement puis le referma. L'information semblant gagner son esprit, il ouvrit à nouveau le clapet de son téléphone et lut l'information affichée : un appel en absence, Harry.

Il se demanda comment il avait pu louper l'appel, et regarda à quelle heure Harry l'avait appelé. Le téléphone informait : 3:15 du matin.

Alors que Draco aurait dû être heureux de cette information : après tout Harry l'avait appelé. Il n'en fut que plus désappointé et confus, c'était inquiétant qu'Harry est voulu le joindre si tard, cela s'était sûrement mal passé, ou pire il avait un problème...

Draco hésitait entre appeler et attendre de retrouver Harry au lycée dans quelques heures. Après cinq bonnes minutes d'hésitation et de questionnements inutiles il décida de lui envoyer un message :

« Je viens de voir ton appel. Est-ce que ça va ? » Écrivit Draco.

Satisfait, il s'assit et souffla une minute, avant de se diriger vers son armoire et de s'habiller.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'enfiler son pantalon, que son portable sonna : il avait reçu un message.

« Excuses-moi d'avoir appeler si tard. Tout va bien. Harry. » Lu Draco.

Draco ne fait pas très satisfait de la réponse, le manque d'enthousiasme flagrant du message d'Harry, cachait clairement quelque chose.

Draco saisit le téléphone et chercha le numéro d'Harry dans son répertoire.

« Allô ? » Fit la voix de Harry, parfaitement réveillée.

« Harry, c'est Draco... Excuses-moi d'appeler si tôt, mais comme tu étais réveillé... Je m'inquiète pour toi » dit Draco.

Harry notât, que comme hier, Draco exprimait ses sentiments, et c'était étrange.

« Je te dis que ça allait, il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter. » Commença Harry. « Il est tôt, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas... » Mentit Draco. « Est-ce que je peux te demander comment ça s'est passé avec tes parents ? »

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Draco n'entendit plus que le souffle d'Harry.

« Harry ? » demanda Draco au bout d'un moment.

« Oui, je suis toujours là... Je réfléchissais... » Dit Harry. « En fait, quand mes parents sont venus me chercher, ils savaient déjà tout, le directeur leur avait téléphoné.... »

Harry marqua une pause et Draco comprit que c'était difficile pour lui d'en parler.

« Mais... Ils m'ont quand même demandé... Si... Si c'était vrai... » Reprit Harry. « Tu sais... Si c'était vrai que j'étais homosexuel... Et... »

Draco écoutait chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche d'Harry avec une attention particulière.

« Et... Je n'ai pas pu leur mentir... » Soufflait Harry. « De toute façon ils savaient... »

Draco soupira. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou inquiet. Bon sang, Harry ne pouvait-il pas être plus clair ?

« Harry... Je ne comprends pas... Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit exactement ? » Dit Draco.

Harry grogna. Il savait très bien qu'il s'engageait sur une pente dangereuse : soit il était honnête et dans ce cas son précédent mensonge envers Draco était découvert ; soit il mentait et il s'enlisait un peu plus dans un stupide canular, sachant que mentir avec aplomb n'était pas vraiment son fort.

La vraie question c'était : des deux maux, lequel était le moindre ?

« J'ai dit que... J'étais homo » confessa Harry.

Draco retint un « je le savais ! » de justesse. Harry attendit quelques secondes, mais le silence le gênait atrocement, après tout il venait de révéler que la raison de sa rupture était caduque...

"Je vais devoir te laisser" dit Harry.

"Oui..." dit Draco. "A tout à l'heure en cours alors?" rajouta-t-il avec espoir.

"OK" répondit juste Harry avant de raccrocher.

Plus tard, au lycée...

Draco arriva un petit peu en avance comme d'habitude. Il était un peu nerveux mais personne n'aurait pu le dire, tant il maîtrisait son apparence avec perfection.

Harry arriva une minute après et aperçut Draco devant le lycée, en train de fumer une cigarette. Il s'approcha de lui... Et lui fit un regard gêné...

"Est-ce que ça va?" demanda Draco.

"Oui, t'inquiètes pas..." dit Harry en essayant de sourire.

La cloche sonna, et ils se dirigèrent en cours. En entrant dans la salle, Draco rejoignit sa place et s'obligea a regarde par la fenêtre afin de ne pas voir Harry qui allait rentré et s'asseoir à sa "nouvelle place"... qui bien sûr était à l'opposé de la sienne...

Une fois assis, Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco et vit son regard ostensiblement tourné vers l'extérieur, comme si la vue du parc du lycée était ce qu'il y avait de plus passionnant.

Le professeur d'histoire entre dans la classe et posa sa sacoche sur le bureau, commençant à sortir ses affaires et à demander le silence.

Soudain, Harry se leva, et le bruit de sa chaise raclant le sol, fit se retourner tout le monde. Il essaya de ne pas y faire attention, attrapa son sac et le classeur qu'il avait sortit et se dirigea vers Draco. Draco leva les yeux vers lui.

"Je peux m'asseoir ?" demanda Harry, la voix un peu tremblante.

Pour toute réponse, Draco le considéra un instant, se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait soudainement ; puis tira la chaise à ses cotés comme une invitation pour que le garçon s'asseye à ses cotés.

Harry soupira intérieurement de soulagement et s'assit, sous les regard confus de certains, étonné pour d'autre, ou encore dégoûté... Le professeur se racla la gorge afin de capter de nouveau l'attention de toute la classe et commença son cours.

Harry essayait de se concentrer au maximum à écouter et prendre des notes. Mais le regard de Draco qui le fixait depuis plusieurs minutes semblait le brûler...

Il tourna enfin les yeux vers le blond, qui ne cessa pas pour autant de le regarder.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Harry en chuchotant.

"Pourquoi tu es revenu à cette place?" demanda Draco.

"Je sais pas trop..." dit Harry, confus. "C'est peut être parce que j'ai été stupide de la quitter cette place"

Draco hocha la tête. "C'est vrai".

Harry fut un instant soufflé par les paroles du blond. Puis il nota pour lui-même que Draco avait retrouvé son flegme habituel, et que ça lui allait décidément mieux... Il allait mieux et Harry s'en sentit heureux...

Harry voulait parler à Draco mais sa voix restait bloqué dans sa gorge... De plus il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui, plus que ce ne fut nécessaire. Il prit donc une feuille et écrivit dessus, puis il la glissa juste en dessous du livre qu'il partageait avec Draco. Au milieu de leurs feuilles, cahiers et livres, on ne voyait rien de troublant.

Draco, qui avait bien saisit son manège, prit la feuille et lut.

_Je suis désolé pour tout ça, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Et je voulais te remercier pour hier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as fait mais...merci..._

Draco prit son stylo et écrivit à son tour.

_Tu sais très bien pourquoi je l'ai fait. Et je sais aussi pourquoi tu es à côté de moi aujourd'hui..._

Harry eut un hoquet de surprise qu'il tenta de dissimuler en toussant. Malheureusement pour lui, Draco n'en loupa pas une miette et esquissa un petit sourire narquois. Harry se mit à rougir de gène. Il reprit la feuille et écrivit.

_Oui tu es mon ami, ce serait stupide de ne plus se parler._

Harry relut sa phrase avant de renvoyer la feuille vers Draco. Celui-ci lut à nouveau le mot, regarda Harry et ricana doucement.

_On en parlera à l'intercours._

La réponse de Draco laissait suggérer qu'il n'avait plus envie de communiquer ainsi... Ou alors il était en colère se dit Harry, qui commençait à avoir chaud.

Quand la cloche retentit, Draco se leva comme à son habitude, avec une nonchalance désespérément trop érotique pour les pupilles d'Harry, qui le suivit sans mot dire jusqu'à un coin un peu isolé de la cour du lycée.

Draco alluma une cigarette et regarda Harry tranquillement. Les yeux verts ne dissimulaient en rien son inquiétude, ni son trouble.

"Je suppose que je devrais t'expliquer..." dit Harry, en pensant au mot en classe...

Draco fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et continua de fumer.

Harry détestait ces silences, qu'il trouvait angoissant et se sentait obligé de faire la conversation.

"En fait, oui c'est vrai qu'il y a eu... hum..."ça" entre nous...mais à la base... on été amis alors je me disais, enfin je pense hein, dis moi si pour toi c'est différent mais que enfin tu vois, on peut rester amis..."

Il prit une longue inspiration et devant l'air désintéressé du blond continua sur sa lancée.

"Mais bon... je comprendrais si tu veux pas, après tout c'est pas si simple, peut être que tu en as marre... Et puis tu en as souffert, je sais que tu vas dire que non mais je suis pas aveugle... enfin pas encore parce qu'avec les coups j'ai super mal à l'oeil gauche mais... je m'égare... je disais que..."

"Harry..." coupa Draco qui venait de jeter sa cigarette, et s'approchait de Harry.

"Hum?" fit Harry.

"Chuuuut..." répondit Draco en posant doucement un doigt sur les lèvres d'Harry. Puis il se pencha un peu plus et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans une caresse aérienne. Harry frémit et soupira d'aise malgré lui. Draco décida d'approfondir le baiser, en passant sa langue sur les lèvres d'Harry. Ce dernier répondit immédiatement au baiser, approchant son corps du blond comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait de sa vie. Draco se laissa gagner par cette passion que lui transmettait Harry et serra le brun contre lui, passant ses mains sur sa nuque et ses hanches. Le, baiser se fit presque violent tellement chacun d'eux avait manqué à l'autre. Leurs langues se mêlaient avec une avidité sans pareilles. Puis, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent...

Harry garda les yeux clos, savourant ce baiser.

"Oses encore me dire que tu veux être mon ami Harry..." dit Draco au bout d'un moment.

Harry ne trouva pas la force de répondre. Il détourna le regard et au bout d'un moment.

Draco le regarda avec inquiétude. D'une main sous son menton, il le força à le regarder.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Draco doucement.

"Je veux pas que tu perdes tout à cause de moi..." répondit Harry douloureusement.

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi!" claqua la voix de Draco. "J'ai tout à gagner à être avec toi..."

"Et ton père?" dit Harry sans réfléchir.

Il jeta un regard à Draco qui arborait un rictus.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur mon père Harry?" demanda-t-il.

"Oh pas grand-chose..."

"Bien sur, bien sur..." dit Draco."Je sais tout Harry, ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir..."

Ce dernier avala sa salive péniblement.

"Maintenant je vais te poser une question, une seule, et ta réponse décidera de ce qu'il adviendra de nous deux..." rajouta Draco. Harry inspira lourdement, se préparant mentalement. "Veux-tu toujours être avec moi?"

Harry lui jeta un regard désespéré. Dans sa tête il entendait une voix qui criait "Oui, oui, oui, c'est ce que je veux le plus au monde." et une autre qui disait "Ne fais pas ça ! Surtout pas !". Harry garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, sous le regard anxieux de Draco qui attendait sa réponse.

"Oui..." répondit Harry finalement, se maudissant déjà d'avoir été si faible.

Draco sourit franchement et pris Harry dans ses bras.

"Rien, ni personne ne pourra nous séparer Harry, je t'en fais le serment..." lui murmura Draco. "Ni mon père, ni ces idiots..."

Harry s'autorisa à verser une larme. Il serra Draco contre lui un peu plus fort.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Comme une sorte de promesse.

_**Le lendemain.**_

Harry attendait Draco devant le lycée. Il voulait lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle : il avait dit à ses parents qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble. Ses parents ne connaissaient rien de Draco, mais si leur fils souriait de nouveau grâce à lui c'est que ça devait être un garçon bien. Il avait proposé à Harry de l'inviter à dîner un soir, histoire de faire les présentations. Harry leur avait dit que c'était sérieux et ses parents avaient compris qu'il était bel et bien amoureux.

Il trépignait d'impatience, un sourire remonté jusqu'aux oreilles. Malheureusement ce fut Ron qui vint à sa rencontre. Le sourire d'Harry se fana. Il se détourna, il ne voulait même plus le voir, ce garçon qui autrefois avait été son ami, ou avait prétendu l'être, le laissait maintenant tomber à cause de sa sexualité...

Voyant cela, le roux l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se retourner. Harry se dégagea brutalement.

"Ne me touches pas!" cria Harry, dégoûté.

"Et tu crois faire qu..." s'interrompit Ron quand il aperçut une silhouette derrière Harry.

Harry sentit qu'on saisissait sa main doucement mais fermement en même temps. Le pouce de cette douce main vint caresser la main de Harry qui se détendit immédiatement à ce contact. Il ne savait même plus s'il avait d'abord reconnu le blond à sa main où a son parfum... Mais peu importait...

"Tu disais Weasley?" demanda Draco poliment.

Ron grogna et s'en alla. Harry se retourna vers Draco et sans qu'il s'en aperçoive il se mit à sourire de nouveau.

Draco lui rendit ce sourire et l'embrassa chastement.

"Allons en cours avant que tu te décroches la mâchoire à force de sourire" ricana Draco.

Ils prirent la direction de leur classe, main dans la main, se moquant de ceux qui les regardaient.

"Au fait" demanda Harry. "Tu fais quoi vendredi soir?"

* * *

**BONUS en réponse à vos reviews :**

_Ils prirent la direction de leur classe, main dans la main, se moquant de ceux qui les regardaient._

Ils ne virent donc pas Ron Weasley qui fulminait de rage dans son coin. Et ce dernier été tellement concentré à pester contre tout le monde qu'il ne vit pas Hermione approchait de lui.

"Tu es vraiment pitoyable Ron..." lâcha-t-elle.

"Quoi ?!"

"Ca fait si longtemps que je voulais te le dire, tu es ridicule, immature, intolérant et profondément attardé pour te séparer d'un ami comme Harry... Et dire que je t'ai suivit, je m'en mord les doigts, tout ça pour rien..." soupira-t-elle.

Ron était à la fois paniqué et choqué. Il restait la bouche ouverte ne sachant que dire.

"Mais j'ai enfin compris ta réaction, j'aurais du le voir plus tôt... C'est pour ça que tu ne remarquais jamais mes avances... En fait je ne t'ai jamais intéressé..." dit-elle.

"Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ?" demanda Ron, ahuri.

"Tu es amoureux de Harry." dit-elle. "Plus vite tu l'admettras, plus vite tu pourras te rendre compte à quel point tu es ignoble en ce moment..."

Pour toute réponse, Ron se décrocha la mâchoire. Et sur ce, Hermione fit demi-tour sans demander son reste.

* * *

A SUIVRE


	7. Tu es spécial à mes yeux

CHAPITRE VII : Tu es spécial à mes yeux

Auteur : BlackAngelz

Bêta/Correctrice : Loveful

Merci pour vos reviews :)

__________________________________________________________________________________

Harry et Draco s'étaient réconciliés depuis peu. Tout se passait bien, leur relation avait repris où elle s'était arrêtée. Et ils s'étaient promis quelque chose d'important : pas de mensonges, pas de secrets.

Ce matin-là en arrivant au lycée, Harry était un peu nerveux, on était vendredi... Et comme l'avaient suggéré ses parents, ce soir il recevait Draco à dîner chez lui. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il angoissait, ses parents semblaient très ouverts sur le sujet et ils étaient habituellement sympathiques. Il n'y avait plus de raison que ça se passe mal. Draco était charmant... Quand il voulait...

Harry était en train de piétiner devant le lycée quand Draco décida de se montrer et d'abréger ses souffrances. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'il était particulièrement anxieux.

« Bonjour Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout se passera bien » dit Draco.

« Comment tu sais... ? » Demande Harry ahuri.

« Tu empestes le stress Harry... »

Draco amorça un mouvement pour rejoindre leur cours et Harry suivit.

« Tu n'appréhendes pas quand même un peu ? » Demanda Harry, sur le chemin.

« Non » répondit Draco, de son habituel ton détaché.

Harry grimaça.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter tiens... » Maugréa Harry.

Pour toute réponse, Draco lui fit un sourire éclatant alors qu'ils rentraient en cours.

La journée passa trop vite au goût d'Harry. Il n'avait de cesse de se repasser toutes les possibilités de la rencontre de ce soir. Et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne voyait que des scénarios catastrophes. Aussi, lorsque vint le temps de rentrer chez lui avec Draco, il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Alors que les garçons arrivèrent sur le perron de la petite maison blanche, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même de l'intérieur. La mère de Harry, Lily Potter, leur fit un grand sourire, salua Draco et se poussa pour les laisser entrer.

Dans le salon, le père d'Harry, James Potter, regardait un magazine. Lorsqu'il entendit du bruit, il se retourna pour faire face aux deux garçons, et avisa immédiatement l'air contrit d'Harry.

« Bonjour Draco » Dit James Potter, s'approchant pour serrer la main de Draco.

« Bonjour Monsieur » Répondit Draco. « C'est vraiment gentil de votre part de m'inviter chez vous. »

« Mais c'est normal Draco » Dit Lily Potter en souriant.

Ils s'assirent tous dans le salon, et prirent l'apéritif. Les parents d'un côté, Harry et Draco de l'autre, côte à côte. Draco s'assit avec une grâce surnaturelle qui lui était propre alors qu'Harry s'enfonça dans le fauteuil, comme s'il essayait de se cacher. Draco le regarda et lui fit un petit sourire encourageant.

« Harry ça va aller? » s'inquiéta sa mère.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Harry, nous a dit que vous étiez dans la même classe » Commença James.

« En effet, Monsieur. » Répondit Draco. « Apparemment je suis le seul nouveau depuis un certain temps. »

« Oui c'est vrai qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose ici, c'est une petite ville, tout le monde connait tout le monde. J'imagine que tu as dû faire forte impression. » Sourit Lily.

« Je ne sais pas Madame, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention. » Dit Draco.

« Harry? Tu en penses quoi? » Demanda son père.

« Comme vous l'imaginez, Draco s'est fait remarqué c'est certain. » Dit Harry qui ricana discrètement en revoyant l'arrivé du blond le premier jour de classe. « Mais il a cette faculté d'ignorer complètement ce qui l'entoure alors je veux bien croire qu'il n'ait rien remarqué. »

Draco le regarda et fit mine d'être vexé de sa remarque. Les parents d'Harry ne loupèrent pas l'échange entre les deux garçons et sourirent en se regardant. Harry commençait à se détendre et la discussion fut plus légère.

« Vous jouez au baseball aussi Draco? » demanda James.

« Non Monsieur. Je ne pense pas être fait pour les sports collectifs. » Dit-il dans un sourire. « Mais je fais du footing le soir en semaine. »

« Nous allons passer à table les garçons » Avertit Lily.

A table, l'ambiance était joviale, Harry était heureux car il voyait bien que ses parents appréciaient Draco. Et Draco... et bien... Il était parfait comme d'habitude : poli, charmant, drôle...

Harry mangeait avec un appétit non dissimulé. En effet, il avait jeûné toute la journée, trop stressé pour avaler quoique ce soit.

Alors qu'il enfournait une énorme bouchée de pâtes, il entendit son père prononcer :

« Et vos parents Draco? Où sont-ils ? Que font-ils? »

Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec ses pâtes et attira tous les regards sur lui. Il était rouge à la fois d'avoir tous les regards posés sur lui et à cause du manque d'air.

Draco baissa les yeux un instant puis se reprit.

« Mes parents résident à Londres, bien que mon père soit très souvent en déplacement au quatre coins du globe... Il gère une grosse compagnie de transport. » Précisa Draco.

« Ils doivent terriblement vous manquer » Dit Lily.

« Ma mère oui... » Répondit Draco, la voix un peu plus basse qu'à l'accoutumé. « Avec mon père... C'est compliqué depuis toujours... Il n'accepte pas mon homosexualité. »

Harry avait arrêté de manger et regardait Draco avec tristesse. Il avait rapidement évoqué le sujet tout les deux mais Draco était chaque fois mal à l'aise et malheureux alors il n'insistait pas. Au final, il ne savait pas grand chose de la famille de son petit ami.

« Oh » Fit James qui se sentait mal à l'aise.

« Nous sommes désolés Draco, nous... »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Dit Draco avec un sourire forcé. « Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. C'est normal de questionner un jeune sur ses parents. »

Draco savait que ce moment viendrait forcément et il pensait qu'il y serait mieux préparé. Il espérait ne pas avoir paru trop attristé en évoquant son père. Mais suffisamment pour que les parents de Harry s'abstiennent de lui poser d'autres questions, il n'avait pas du tout envie de dire que son père le faisait suivre et le harcelait, ni qu'il était plongé dans des affaires louches...

« Nous avons été un peu surpris quand Harry nous a dit qu'il... était homosexuel... » Dit Lily. « Mais l'essentiel est qu'il soit heureux. Vous m'avez l'air d'un garçon très bien. » Finit-elle dans un sourire.

Draco lui fit un sourire en retour. Harry était un peu gêné mais heureux.

« Je pense aussi que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Draco. » Dit James. « Et j'espère que vous êtes prudents tous les deux » dit-il avec un air entendu qui fit rougir Harry jusqu'a la pointe des cheveux.

Draco le vit et rigola franchement.

Le repas était presque terminé. Draco les remercia encore une fois.

« Tu veux rester dormir Draco peut-être? » Demanda Lily. « Tu es le bienvenue ici. »

Il la remercia avant de suivre Harry jusque dans sa chambre.

Harry rentra en dernier et referma la porte brutalement avant de se jeter sur Draco pour l'embrasser. C'était un baiser un peu violent, qui voulait signifier combien ça avait été dur pour Harry de ne pas le toucher. Draco y répondit avec joie. Il trouva Harry assez entreprenant quand il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait coincé contre le mur. Il sentit les mains du brun s'infiltrer sous son pull et caresser son torse. Il gémit doucement contre ses lèvres, ayant soudain envie de plus.

Draco trouva Harry décidément très entreprenant quand ce dernier laissa glisser une main au niveau de son entrejambe et commença à le toucher avec délicatesse.

Draco eut un sursaut alors qu'il se sentait vraiment à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il repoussa un peu Harry et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Qui que vous soyez, sortez du corps de mon petit ami. » Souffla Draco.

Harry lui fit un sourire et rigola doucement, avant de presser son entrejambe contre la cuisse de Draco. La bouche de ce dernier s'assécha complètement lorsqu'il sentit à quel point l'autre garçon le désirait.

Draco l'embrassa à nouveau, le désir lui embrasant les reins.

« Draco je... je veux te faire quelque chose... » Souffla Harry la voix rauque.

Harry le regardait dans les yeux. Et Draco vit que ses pupilles étaient dilatés et qu'ils brillaient d'une lueur sauvage.

Harry attendait son approbation mais Draco se contentait de le fixer.

Il entreprit alors de défaire le bouton du pantalon du blond. Cela lui fit reprendre conscience et Draco remua. A nouveau Harry le regarda et il vit le garçon blond hocher la tête. Harry sourit et d'un geste délicat défit la fermeture éclair. Il sentit Draco se tendre et son souffle bousculer une mèche de ses cheveux.

Il reprit les caresses et découvrit un caleçon noir. Harry été douloureusement dur et plus il avançait dans ses gestes, plus il était excité. Il se dit qu'il allait venir tout seul dans son pantalon si la tension ne descendait pas d'un cran.

N'y tenant plus, il glissa sa main dans le caleçon du blond et saisit délicatement son sexe entre ses mains. Draco étouffa un gémissement de pure débauche et se lécha les lèvres. Le contact de la main d'Harry lui donna des frissons. Le brun amorça un mouvement de va et vient qui fit rendre les armes à Draco. Il se laissait envahir par les sensations qui déferlaient en lui, comme des vagues lors d'une tempête.

Harry releva les yeux tout en continuant de toucher Draco. Il ne put alors détacher ses yeux de la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Draco avait la tête penché en arrière, et était appuyé contre le mur. Il avait les yeux fermés, les joues rougies, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Une mèche de cheveux blonds retombait délicatement sur son œil droit.

« Un ange » pensa Harry, qui aimait décidément trop voir Draco à sa merci. C'est alors qu'il se surprit à vouloir le voir gémir son prénom...

Harry s'agenouilla devant le blond. Ce dernier sentit le mouvement et redressa sa tête. Harry le regardait fixement lorsqu'il souffla sur son sexe. Draco dut retenir à grand peine un gémissement, qui fit sourire Harry. Il entreprit alors de le goûter avec une douceur extrême, sans jamais quitter les yeux gris. Il voulait voir la moindre de ses réactions, notant ses sursauts, savourant les éclats de voix qu'il ne pouvait contenir.

Draco ne put tenir son regard bien longtemps. Le plaisir que lui procurait Harry le grisait complètement. Et bientôt, il reprit sa position initiale et rejeta la tête en arrière. Ses jambes tremblaient, tout son corps frissonnait. Harry n'en perdait pas une miette, léchant son sexe avec application. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, c'était la première fois pour lui. Mais d'après les réactions du blond, il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

La respiration du blond se fit de plus en plus fébrile, à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient.

« Harry... » Chuchota-t-il. « Harry... je vais venir... »

A ces mots, le brun redoubla de vigueur et bientôt le blond jouit dans sa bouche, murmurant un "Harry" rauque et tremblant...

Harry trouva la sensation un peu étrange. Il se releva et caressa la joue du blond dans un geste tendre. Draco le saisit par la nuque et l'embrassa avec avidité. Harry était heureux. Draco remonta rapidement son pantalon, et commença à embrasser Harry dans le cou.

« C'est ton tour maintenant... » Fit Draco, séducteur.

« Hum... » Fit Harry en rougissant. « C'est que... »

Il baissa les yeux et Draco comprit. Il rigola doucement en souriant, revenant pour l'embrasser doucement.

« On ne sait pas se retenir? » Sourit Draco.

« C'est ta faute » Grogna Harry. « Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire mon prénom... avec ta voix si... »

Puis il s'interrompit, gêné...

« Si ? » Demanda Draco en souriant. « Si outrageusement sexy? Si follement séduisante ? Si irrésistible ? »

« Un peu tout ça à la fois je crois... » Répondit Harry. « Je vais me laver. »

Il fila à la salle de bain. Draco pendant ce temps là, reboutonna son pantalon et s'installa sur le lit, regardant un peu la chambre d'Harry.

Quand il revint, Harry proposa de regarder un film. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Dans le lit, Harry se blottit contre le blond, calant sa tête sur son épaule. Draco avait passé son bras autour d'Harry et lui caressait le dos tendrement.

A bout d'un moment, Harry demanda :

« Est-ce que... et bien... est-ce que ça aller ce que j'ai fait? »

« Tu as été parfait Harry. » Répondit Draco en souriant. « Et pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'avais jamais ressentit ça auparavant. »

« Ca veut dire que je suis vraiment spécial pour toi? » demanda Harry.

« Oui. » Souffla Draco en embrassant Harry sur le front. « Mais ça je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vu. »

C'est dans cette position qu'ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain. Harry se réveilla doucement. La chaleur qui l'entourait été agréable. Draco était déjà réveillé et le regardait dormir depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Bonjour » Dit Draco.

Harry répondit par un sourire et soupira de contentement en se blottissant encore un peu plus contre Draco.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à se lever. Ils saluèrent Lily et James et discutèrent de choses et d'autres.

Draco proposa d'aller se balader au centre ville. Là bas, ils flânèrent. Harry était affreusement curieux de tout. Draco adorait cette journée. Ca faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été si heureux.

« As-tu des nouvelles de ton père ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui... Il me déshérite. » Rigola Draco.

Harry était complètement scandalisé et paniqué à la fois.

« Quoi ? ! Mais... Et tes études? Comment tu vas faire ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Harry. Ma mère a fait le nécessaire pour moi, je ne serai jamais à la rue, et même si c'était le cas, je préférerais être pauvre et misérable, du moment que je suis avec toi. » Dit Draco.

Harry resta un instant soufflé par la déclaration du blond. Qui a dit que Draco affectionnait les phrases courtes ?

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Harry, tu sais bien à quel point je tiens à toi... » Dit Draco.

Pour toute réponse, car ils lui firent sourire. Draco saisit sa main, il se mit à la caresser machinalement.

"En parlant de ça... Tu veux faire quoi plus tard?"

A SUIVRE


End file.
